Remember Me
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Serenity, the Senshi and the Generals have all be reincarnated on the Moon, in the thousand years the crystal has rebuilt the Moon Kingdom. But where's Endymion? Epilogue coming!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay Okay yes it's me the crazy busy college girl starting another story when she has yet to finish or even update the others at a decent time but they're not inspiring me at the moment and a scribble in one of my journals brought on this idea. This is going to be a little bit of a songfic in that there will be song lyrics in it but you can either imagine them sung or spoken whichever one you wish. This is very AU in which everyone but Endymion was reincarnated on the Moon and while they were dead for the thousand years the power of the crystal rebuilt the Moon kingdom…umm yeah hopefully it'll make sense soon.

Serenity looked out over the balcony, staring once again at the Earth and letting the memories flood her mind.

"I hear the sound of gentle rain

Like teardrops on the windowpane

A priceless smile in a wooden frame beside the bed

I stare at the sky and talk to the stars

I lay stand alone and imagine it all

As a river of memories rush through my head

I can almost taste your kiss as I think about how much I miss

Your midnight eyes, your gentle smile

The sound of your voice whispering

The love I feel inside your heart

When I'm wrapped up in your arms so close

I try to rest but sleep won't come

My body aches and my mind is numb

Shadows fall as the morning sun begins to rise

Another day without you here

Has it been yeas or has it been centuries

I find it getting harder to keep track of time

I breathe in and I breathe out but it's getting tough to live without you"

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Nephrite called coming up beside Serenity with Lita beside him.

Serenity turned to look at her friends who knew her answer long before Nephrite asked.

"I just wish I knew why he wasn't brought back. How am I to rule and become Queen without him by my side?" Serenity turned back toward the stars as tears filled her eyes once again.

Lita looked to Nephrite and nodded her head, urging him to tell Serenity what the stars had told him.

"Serenity…I…" Nephrite paused wondering just how to break the news to his beloved princess.

"We found out what happened to Endymion." Lita said quickly having grown impatient with Nephrite. Serenity turned around instantly at her words.

"What? What happened to him?" Serenity said her crystal blue eyes overflowing with emotions as she looked at her friends.

"He was reincarnated on Earth…" Nephrite began but he was cut off by Serenity's words.

"Why was he reincarnated on Earth? I mean you guys were reincarnated on the Moon." Serenity stated her words brimming with hope.

"Because he made a wish and apparently the crystal granted it when it reincarnated him." Lita said softly, not wanting to tell Serenity the whole truth.

"What are you talking about? What wish?" Serenity asked wondering what he friends were keeping from her.

Nephrite motioned to the silver crystal that Serenity kept clasped in a locket around her neck. "Ask the crystal to show you." He said, not wanting to be the one to tell her.

Serenity took the crystal from around her neck and called upon it's power. It awakened and floated with white light between her open palms. "Crystal show me the wish my Endymion made." The crystal glowed brightly and projected an image of Endymion standing on a balcony and looking out at the stars just as Serenity had been.

"I wish upon the stars above to banish the fear and doubt from my mind. I can't help wondering if Serenity is the one. I love her but what if something happens and I end up hurting her or she ends up hurting me. What if the path with her is not the right one? I love her, but what if I'm just naïve? Please stars find a way to banish this fear and doubt from my heart so I can live my life in happiness." Endymion turned away from the balcony then and the projection stopped.

Serenity just stood there staring at the point where the image of her Endymion had been, not wanting to believe that he had once doubted their love.

"Apparently when he was reincarnated the crystal did not give him back his memories, the only way for him to keep from doubting or fearing the outcome of your love was to live without it. He goes by the name of Darien Shields…" Nephrite trailed off not knowing what to tell Serenity.

"So that's it then? I have to live with the knowledge that my prince is alive but we can never be together?" Serenity's voice quivered but she was Princess enough to know not to cry. She pulled out the star locket that he had given her so long ago and let it play it's haunting melody.

"Serenity you and Endymion were meant to be together you always have been. Maybe you can go down to Earth, find him and make him remember his past…and then you can be together again." Lita offered knowing that Serenity would never be happy without Endymion by her side.

"Why go through all that when he didn't trust in our love the first time? Who's to say he won't end up doubting it again?" Serenity said still fighting back tears, wondering how he could have ever doubted their love.

"Serenity, no one can live a life without love, that's why Endymion was so afraid of losing it, of losing you. Go to him, make him remember and let him show it's better to be happy for as long as it lasts rather than never experience that love at all." Nephrite put his arm around Lita as he spoke, remembering all the pain he felt being apart from her, but also knowing it was worth it for all the happiness he shared being with her.

"You have a year until you are supposed to be crowned Queen, until then the Royal Council can take over ruling, especially with your mother's spirit to guide them, and we can all take a trip down to the Earth and get your Prince to fall in love with you again and remember everything." Lita said happily enjoying the thought of a nice long trip to Earth.

"It sounds like fun, besides it's been so long since we've all had a nice long trip together. But there's no way I'm staying away for an entire year. I need to be back to help plan my coronation, and if anything happens we're coming back immediately agreed?" Serenity spoke firmly knowing that if she let Lita talk her into this it was going to be upon her terms.

"Agreed! Yes! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Lita for once acted out of character and ran off excitedly. Serenity shook her head and looked off toward the stars and Earth once again.

"You are a wonderful, beautiful, kind and caring person. You are every bit a Princess and I know you will be the greatest Queen the moon has ever known. He will love you Serenity." Nephrite said putting his arm around the young princess.

"I don't know Nephrite I was a different person a thousand years ago, I was so young and naïve and innocent, what if that was what he loved about me? I'm older now and wiser and next year when I turn 20 I will take the throne, and I'm still not sure if I'm ready or able to be Queen. What if I don't know what to do? What if there's a war? Will Endymion want a Princess who doesn't even know if she can be a good Queen for her people?" Serenity gave a deep sigh, releasing to Nephrite all of the fears that had been welling up inside her heart.

"Doubting what your heart knows is what got Endymion into this mess. Trust your heart Serenity. Your heart loves your people, it is kind and caring and somehow it will always know how to do the right thing. I have all the faith in the world in you, and so the Senshi and the generals. Now lets go get you some Earth attire and brush up on Earth culture so you don't still out like the alien you are." Nephrite said finally getting a musical laugh out of his beloved Princess.

"Alright lets see how much pink we can shove into one suitcase. I can't wait to wear pink again!" Serenity called running off in the direction Lita had moments ago. Nephrite simply shook his head at the young Princess, who at the time could seem wise beyond her years and the next moment she acted like a sugar high eight year old, and for that he loved her.

A/N: So whatcha guys think? I'm hoping to put more songs in it but nothing seemed to fit for this chapter. I've already got the next one planned with things from Endymion's point of view. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was glad to see reviews on the last chapter I wasn't sure if my crazy plot idea was going to go over. But in any case here's the next chapter! Please Read and Review! (btw I use Haruka's Japanese name because I hate Amara, it doesn't fit her at all)

"Alright Ami, where are we headed?" Serenity asked having finally gotten everything that she would need for the planned six month trip. It was decided that Haruka, Michelle, Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita and all of the generals would accompany Serenity on this trip. Setsuna had her duty at the Time Gate and Hotaru decided to stay and keep her company. Luna and Artemis were also staying behind to help run things and alert Serenity if anything happened.

"Well I did a search on Darien Shields and naturally came up with more than one match. So upon close scruntiny of approximate age assuming he was reincarnated about the same time, and checking pictures. I came upon a Darien Shields attending a University in Tokyo and here is his student ID." As she finished speaking Ami pressed a button on her computer and a hologram of Darien Shields' student ID appeared before them. Serenity let out a soft gasp as she saw the midnight blue eyes that haunted her dreams. She reached out a hand wanting to move a black lock of hair from in front of his face, forgetting for a moment that it was merely a picture.

"My Endymion, it has been so long." Serenity fingers went through the hologram as she whispered to the image.

"Tokyo! That means we can visit Andrew! It's been two years since we've had enough free time to visit him. All this traveling the universe and we haven't had time to visit Andrew." Lita said excitedly, a little too excitedly for Nephrite.

"Well Earth isn't of the position to join the Union, they aren't aware there is a world beyond their planet yet. For some reason they abandoned looking to the stars and live within their own little world." Ami said softly her eyes watching Serenity who was still staring at the picture of Endymion.

"His eyes they look so sad…" Serenity whispered before finally turning back to the scouts. "Tokyo here we come! First stop: Andrews for a chocolate milkshake!" Serenity said with a big smile as the Scouts laughed at her eagerness for the treat that was not available on the Moon.

"First stop: First class accommodations to drop off the two hundred suitcases you girls are bringing." Jedite said with a smile and nodded to Ami to pull up the picture. "A first class Japanese style mansion, like nothing you have ever seen. And for the next six months it is ours. Now that is what I call a vacation. This way us guys won't lose our minds while you girls are off shopping and playing matchmaker." The other generals nodded their approval and the girls couldn't help but admit it looked good to them.

Within moments they had all said their goodbyes to Luna and Artemis, with Serenity acting like a worried mother and making them swear to call if anything at all went wrong.

"Alright Alright can we please teleport to our mansion now?" Nephrite said getting tired of watching the girls bid the two cats goodbye over and over again.

"Fine Fine" Raye said and got everyone to hold hands and they concentrated on their temporary mansion home.

………………………………………………………………………

Darien Shields walked along the path through the park stopping as he always did at the roses. Around him it seemed there were happy couples everywhere, and while he usually liked to be alone and to keep to himself, today he felt lonely and he wanted to feel what they did. He wanted to be able to give his heart to someone but he was too afraid of getting hurt of losing them, he'd been alone every since he was 8 years old, and somehow it worked for him, but still days like today he wished for something more.

He began for the first time in years to voice his thoughts, not caring who was watching, as he heading toward the bridge that he often stood at to watch the sunset.

"I could watch old movies all night long  
I'm not sure about hell but I know there's a heaven  
Sometimes I feel so alone it scares me  
I talk in my sleep but there's no one to hear me

Unknown  
I don't want to be unknown  
The little things that make me who I am  
I need to share  
I need to know that someone cares

That I drink coffee black  
That I sing when I drive  
That I sleep with the TV on  
More than anything  
I don't want to be unknown  
That I write down my dreams  
That I love when it rains  
I burn candles when I'm alone  
More than anything  
I don't want to be unknown"

He gave a small sigh and decided to see his friend Andrew at the Fruit Parlor to get his black coffee and have someone talk some sense into him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow, now this is what I call a vacation!" Lita said plunging into one of the soft couches in the room they arrived in.

"Lita may I remind you that you currently take up residence in a lavish palace?" Mina said with a smile as she looked around the mildly impressive surroundings.

"Yes but the castle is so stuffy sometimes and you always have to act just so. Here I get to live like a Princess without having to act like one!" Lita said with a big smile. Serenity smiled over at her friends, their joyful demeanor did much to cheer her up but at the same time it did little to quell her worries that Darien would no longer love her.

With a quick clap of his hands, Nephrite had all of the suitcases unpacked and everything put away in the rooms he assumed they belonged in. "Okay Mina and Malachite, first door on the right, first door on the left respectively. Ami and Zoisite, next two, Ami right, Zoisite left. Raye and Jedite, next two figure it out. Lita and I are the last two. Serenity you are upstairs in the main suite. Now that that's settled to Andrew's we go!" Nephrite said with a smile.

"We can't go yet!" "What am I supposed to wear?" "I can't have Andrew see me like this are you crazy!" "We need to get cleaned up after our long journey" Nephrite's call was met with reluctance by all the girls.

"First off Mina what does it matter how Andrew see you, we're together remember?" Malachite said with a jealous tinge to his words.

"Yeah and Serenity you cleaned up and got ready before we left, ten minutes ago why do you need to get cleaned up again?" Zoisite called at her, and burst out laughing when she stuck out her tongue and pouted.

"Raye, what you are wearing is fine, you changed into Earth clothes before we left." Jedite said pulling her close to him to ensure she didn't run off to change.

"Now that that's settled Ami and Lita we are going and since I know you two won't complain about your appearance…why is it that you don't know to go yet?" Nephrite said with a curious look. Ami and Lita looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Because you four are still in uniform!" They exclaimed at the same time. The other girls turned to look and burst out laughing as well imagining the generals walking around Earth in their capes and armor.

"Okay we'll change and be done momentarily you girls won't move because it will take you hours to get changed and ready." Malachite said with a smile at Mina, who pouted just like Serenity.

The girls began recounting old memories of Earth while the guys changed, and it was no surprise to any of the girls when they reappeared moments later in slightly unfashionable Earth garb.

"Didn't you guys get any new clothes since the last time we went to Earth?" Mina asked looking them over.

"No why would we?" Zoicite asked looking down at his attire.

"Because Earth fashions change by the month" Serenity said with a smile. The guys simply shook their heads to show their indifference to fashion trends.

"Well anything is better than them walking around in their armor. Come on lets go! I'm dying for one of Andrew's milkshakes!" Lita said with a laugh as she urged her friends out the door.

A/N: So what did you guys think of the second chapter? Pretty fun eh? Well don't worry Serenity and Endymion will meet next chapter but of course he'll have no idea who she is. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews! I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating but guess what? Spring Break is coming in a few days I shall update a story a day I promise! BTW: in this one I have it so that Darien does remember his family.

Serenity bounded into Andrew's arcade with her friends close behind her. Andrew had moved to Earth with his parents when he was just ten years old. His parents were sent to see the progress of the planet and monitor its activity. Serenity and the Senshi had often come to check on the family and soon became fast friends.

"Chocolate Milkshake on the double, I'm long overdue!" Serenity shouted as she took a stool at the bar. The rest quickly followed suit in such quick succession that Andrew broke his pencil trying to write them all down.

"Okay how's this, I get a Hello, and a Hey Andrew we've missed you, and then I take orders one at a time." The blonde said with a laugh at the eleven giggling faces in front of him.

"It's a deal, and just for the record we have missed you…almost as much as your milkshakes!" Mina said with a big smile.

"So why haven't you guys visited in awhile and how are things back on the Moon?" Andrew asked looking toward Serena who was ogling the freezer where the ice cream was held.

"Well we've been traveling a lot trying to get other star systems to join the New Lunar Union, and things are going great…I am to be crown— ." Serenity was cut off by Andrew's greeting to a customer who was walking in as a signal to Serenity to stop.

"Hey Darien! Sorry your usual spot is taken by my friends here, but grab a booth and I'll bring your usual coffee." Serenity felt herself tense as Andrew greeted whoever had entered behind her. It couldn't be Endymion, that was much too easy and much too big of a coincidence. But the gasps from the Senshi seemed to confirm her thoughts.

Slowly Serenity turned her head and grasped the counter with white knuckles as she saw the dark wavy hair and midnight blue eyes of the man she could love more than any other.

She stared at him not worrying about how silly she looked or even the fact that she was leaning towards him until the stool she was sitting upon came crashing to the ground. Haruka and Mina were instantly by her side to help her up and ensure her safety. The others also dropped from their stools to check on their fallen friend.

"Wow Andrew looks like one of your friends is a bit of a Meatball Head." Darien called finally noticing the blonde as he made his way to a booth.

Seeing that Serenity was alright, her friends quickly backed away at Darien's comment. She was known to a bit of a temper and being Princess making her angry could mean life in prison.

"You take that back you arrogant jerk! Who do you think you are calling me a Meatball Head? You take that back or I'll have you rotting awa--." Once again Serenity was cut off this time by the panicked faces of her friends. Serenity quickly remembered who she was and quickly got back on the stool asking for her Chocolate Milkshakes, which got her friends placing their orders once again.

Serenity couldn't help glancing over at the man who slowly sipped his coffee. There was no way he could be Endymion, and yet there was no mistaking that face, or that smile which still had the power to render her helpless. Haruka noticed she was too busy staring to pay attention to the milkshake placed in front of her, so she tried to steal a couple of sips.

"Touch that and you die." Serenity said softly not pulling her eyes away from Endymion.

"He's not going to suddenly disappear or morph into Endymion, so will you stop staring like an idiot and drink your milkshake. You're trying to win his heart again not convince him you are psycho." Jedite said from the other side of Haruka.

Serenity stuck out her tongue but nevertheless she did resume her shake and getting into a fun conversation with her friends. She only stole glances back at the man everyone once and awhile and she was laughing heartily when Andrew called out goodbye to his friend. She turned just in time to see his retreating figure.

"Okay now that he's gone could someone please explain to me why Serenity turned into a lovesick teenager over _Darien Shields_ of all people?" Andrew said looking across the bar but his eyes stopped at Ami.

She gave a small sigh. "You never did pay attention in Lunarian history did you?" Andrew shook his head sheepishly as Ami pulled out her computer and brought out a hologram of Princess Serenity and King Endymion.

"Oh no not the past lives thing, you know I prefer to think of you guys are friends not the reincarnated saviors of the universe, that's a bit too deep for me." The generals laughed as Andrew backed away from the computer. "Wait a minute…Prince Endymion…he looks just like..Oh My God!" Andrew backed into a stool that was behind the bar for when he got tired and collapsed to the floor with a loud crash.

"I can't believe I never realized it. I knew he looked familiar when I first met him but I never understood why." Andrew said still not getting up from the floor.

After Malachite and Jedite helped Andrew up, the gang began reminiscing over fun times and filling in Andrew on all that had been going on at the moon. The sun was beginning to set when the girls and Andrew began making plans on how to get the Princess and the Prince together.

"Uh… if you need us we'll be at the mansion." Nephrite said beating a hasty retreat from the matchmakers. The other generals quickly followed suit.

"Guys I think I'm going to take a walk…tell me what you come up with." Serenity said easing out of her chair. She needed to be out among the stars, she needed to think, anything to get her mind off the despair her heart felt over her first meeting with her Endymion.

,………………………………………………………………………………

Darien Shields wandered the streets, his mind was full of melancholy. He couldn't believe the way he had acted in front of the blonde meatball head. It was a rush of all those fun childish emotions he tried so hard to keep bottled up inside. His childhood was over, it had been ever since his 8th birthday.

"There's a kid inside

To this very day

And he makes a try for that high pop fly

That I fumble one September

And he makes a fuss

Over some A plus

That I shouldn't still remember

And he goes along

Getting hurt, Getting mad, Fighting fights that are over

And unless I'm strong

All my senses are carried away

I can see the kid

The kid I used to be

I can feel him tugging at me

Every time I think I don't care I blink

And he's there again

He's there again

Fighting ancient wrongs

Humming old songs in my head

Singing come along, come along

Come along for the ride

To a time and place

I could not forget if I tried

And I never know when the breeze will blow

With a rush of old sensation

Why the kid should wake

And my heart should ache

But there he goes

He's there again"

Darien kept wandering lost in his thoughts when he came upon the meatball head herself standing on the bridge staring up at the stars. He watched wondering if it was he that put such a somber look upon her face. As he watched her he heard her voice ring out to the stars.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity wandered the streets welcoming the coming of night, wishing it would shroud her broken soul in darkness, but even after the sun set the stars shone through the blackness of night.

She stopped at a bridge and looked up angrily at the twinkling stars.

"Look, look at the stars

How brilliant they are

How can they be shining now?

When hope is so far

Look, look how they shine

These cruelest of stars

What fire inspires them,

What faith is it fires them?

Darkness grows, the world turns cold

And still, there glows the light

Heaven knows what hope they hold tonight

Look,look how they shine

These stars in the night

The darker the night becomes

The brighter their light becomes

Chill winds wail

The tempest blues

and clouds assail the sky

Through the veil,

The stars refuse to die

In this world of darkest night

Where hope is hurled away

There they are

And still, there's light

Oh,so far, but still

They lift our hearts

As we lift our eyes

Are we fools to see

The harmony that fills the sky

Look, there's the light

Of the Stars"

"Oh my Endymion" Serenity could not help but cry as she saw the moon reflect in the water shimmering with the happiness of all those living upon it. She pulled out the locket that he had given her so long ago and listened it's haunting melody, longing for a love that seemed to have died when she did.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien watched the figure in shock as he thought he heard her speak the name he had only heard in his dreams. But when she played the music that haunted his dreams and made his heart ache for what he did not know, he decided this girl may finally have the key to the dreams that had plagued his sleep for as long as he could remember…and perhaps, just perhaps help him find the princess that he had fallen in love with.

A/N: So how'd you like this chapter? A little modified Barry Manilow fits almost too well into here, it's almost uncanny. I really like how the one song adds depth to Darien. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! I didn't expect this story to catch on so well…I've been trying to get up a chapter of the Moon Princess Returns Home…I have it started and it's going great and then I realize I suck at fight scenes so I'm struggling with it…I'll get chapters up for the other stories I promise!

"Serenity! Where have you been we've been worried sick!" Nephrite shouted the second the young princess came walking in the door.

"Yes just who do you think you are going off without the Senshi! Anything could have happened to you!" Malachite said coming up beside Nephrite.

"I'm sure she has an explanation, calm down guys." Zoicite said trying for once to calm the over protectiveness of his fellow generals

Serenity just shook her head and walked past them and up the stairs to her room. She wanted to be alone, to live in old memories.

"Can she do that? Are we going to allow her to just ignore us like that?" Jedite said looking after the princess.

"Yes you can and you will. Serenity deserves to be alone…it must be hard to be around all of us, we each have our soul mates…and hers is lost to her." Raye said coming up behind the generals with the rest of the Senshi following.

"We must help Endymion remember, for our Princess' sake." Haruka said staring up at the closed door that led to Serenity's room.

………………………………………………………………………

"I remember your kisses  
They were so sweet  
Soft on my face  
I still feel you in my arms  
Intoxicated  
My heart starts to race"

Serenity hugged herself tightly trying to imagine Endymion's arms clasped around her. She could remember every detail of her beloved. What he smelled like, exactly how his lips felt upon her neck, how she was the only one who could read the emotion in midnight eyes.

"Every moment a lifetime  
And I must spend them all with you  
Sun embracing the shadows  
They all turn to dust  
Now what do I do"

Serenity closed her eyes tightly, imagining herself dancing with Endymion, twirling about the room. She was lost so deeply in her fantasy that she began to smile, she could feel him, she could smell him, she could hear him whispering in her ear…but she bumped into the bed, causing her to open her eyes and realize once again that she was all alone.

"Today I thought I saw you  
Why does it all seem  
So very strange  
I'm haunted by these things

Could it be the Moon

Or have I gone mad?"

Serenity stared up at the moon, wondering how things had gone so wrong. Why was she left here alone, and what had happened to her beloved prince to make him so cold?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"She is old enough to take care of herself, not to mention more powerful than all of us, she doesn't need us to watch over her every second!" Michelle said to the four generals who had been scolding the Senshi for letting Serenity go off alone.

"Right she goes off by herself and comes back like that!" Nephrite said angrily gesturing to the still closed door.

"She's upset what do you expect? She is heartbroken!" Mina said getting tired of this ridiculous argument. "Why don't we just get to work on our plan to get them together so Serenity will be happy again and we can all go home?" Luckily the others agreed to her suggestion and dropped the argument.

"Andrew says Darien is at the Crown at the same time everyday so we can make sure we're there at the same time and become friends with him, and once we're sufficient enough friends we'll suggest he go to the mask ball with Serenity." Lita said explaining to the generals what they had come up with.

"Mask Ball? I hear that's a tradition long dead on this planet" Zoicite said from his chair.

"Well the opera house is doing a production of Phantom of the Opera, and to celebrate they are throwing a mask ball in a month." Raye said dreamily, loving the idea of dancing in an opera house.

"But we're going to need you guys to make the first few advances, we don't want to make it seem like we're coming on to him by trying to make friends with him as he'll probably thing we're some lovestruck teenagers." Ami said to them, laughing at the idea of the Senshi blushing and faltering over some guy like Earth girls were known to do.

"Alright tomorrow then, we'll strike up a conversation with him and mention you guys in passing, then introduce you and then one day we'll invite him out with us, yadda yadda yadda we're back home to the life of luxury." Jedite said thinking how hard could it be to rebecome friends with the man he had practically grown up with. They knew everything about each other.

"Alright so tonight we cheer up Serenity and have her looking like the goddess she is tomorrow. Endymion will be sure to notice her when we're done!" Mina shouted enjoying the idea of a make-over and a girls night.

When Mina finished announcing her plans the six Senshi and three generals all turned their eyes to Nephrite. He looked back at them already knowing what those glances meant. "I'm beginning to notice a pattern…we're all her friends, we all love her and yet I'm always the one you send in to talk to her, or tell her bad news or try to cheer her up. Why?" Nephrite asked, he thought he knew the answer but he wondered why was his relationship with Serenity so much different from theirs.

"Because Nephrite you sense her emotions better than all of us, you look at her and somehow you're able to feel exactly what she does and you're always able to tell her the right things, we botch it up. We need you to go up there, tell her things aren't so bad get her calmed down and then we rush in and make her laugh and have fun!" Lita said being entirely serious with her beloved. She always sense the connection Serenity and Nephrite had. She had helped him through so much when he needed her to looks past what he had done to Lita and he worked hard to return that favor.

"Alright I'll let Lita know when it is okay for you guys to randomly "pop up" though you should know she figured out this little scheme of ours long ago. You're not fooling her." Nephrite said with a small smile as he headed up the stairs.

"Serenity?" Nephrite said at the door knocking softly. The door wasn't locked, she knew better than to try and shut herself off from them, they would have just knocked it down. But she had learned to expect them to send up Nephrite, and she stopped fighting it, mainly because somehow Nephrite always did make her feel better.

He opened the door and walked to sit beside the crying figure on the bed. He gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"There's a light behind your eyes.  
I see it shining, it only fades when you cry.  
There's a heart that beats so strong,  
I feel it dying when the night time lasts too long.  
Now you and I have lived out centuries,

Through happiness and pain"

"I just can't help it Nephrite, I can see so much pain in his eyes and I can make it go away, he doesn't remember me. I can't live without him and yet I wonder if it's right to try and force his old life upon him." Nephrite was surprised by Serenity's words, the idea of Endymion regretting returning to his old life was something none of them considered, but that was Serenity always considering the feelings of everyone else, perhaps that was why they were so close…they were so alike it many ways.

"Please don't be sad, cause I stood there too,  
between survival and the right thing to do.  
Cause only the strong admit their fears,  
and if you really need us, We'll always be here."

"What if he doesn't want to come back and then I'm left with just my memories, I lived with nothing but memories for 19 years Nephrite, and now seeing him again knowing his alive…I don't think I could go back to memories, they would all be tainted by the fact that he doesn't want it, that he doesn't feel the love I do." Nephrite shook his head, Serenity was truly an amazing woman, so wise and brave, and yet when she was filled with hope she was filled with childish playfulness and laughter.

"The parties and the lights  
fade to memories in the still of the night.  
And you wonder in your mind  
if there's nothing left to show for all the time.  
Cause feeling pain's a hard way  
to know you're still alive,  
but someday your prince  
will make you glad you survived.

But till then live in hope

Follow your Heart Serenity

And then all you dream will come true"

"I promise my dear Princess" Nephrite finished seeing her look at him with hope slowly filling her eyes.

"My dear Nephrite what would I do without you?" Serenity asked with a smile.

"May I call the scouts up now? Lita is filling my head with impatience." The pair began to laugh at his words and Serenity nodded. Seconds later the Senshi and generals burst through the door, wondering what happened to make the normally stoic Nephrite laugh so hard. It was a sight that few besides Lita and Serenity ever got to see.

"Come on Serenity we've got a girls night planned!" Mina said happily dragging her friend downstairs to the large living room with the big screen tv.

Serenity heart filled with happiness, she was thankful for her friends and the fun they brought her.

A/N: Still in love with Barry Manilow, but also used Coven 13(!) this time. Anyone who knows that song gets like five hundred million bonus points for something that's my favorite song!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update again, it just college and fraternity life have been wearing down upon me. Go figure that it's a week from finals when I actually find time to update.

The group was piled into a booth at Andrew's arcade, the girls squished into the booth, while the guys pulled up another table and chairs to sit at. Andrew popped up glad to see his friends again, but noticing the worried look on Serenity's face wondered what they were up to.

"Andrew! Come over here!" Jedite waved him over, and he was glad because the more pale Serenity got the more he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Alright what are you guys planning?" Andrew said crawling along in the booth behind Serenity, so he could reach over and hug her shoulders protectively.

"Planning? We're not planning anything, we don't plan, we improvise." Jedite said with the sly smile that made everyone want to hit him.

"We're just helping Serenity get back together with her Prince, is all." Mina said with a seemingly innocent smile. Andrew was about to say something when the man of the hour walked through the door. He looked over at them and raised an eyebrow at Andrew who still had his arms wrapped around Serenity's shoulders. Andrew quickly pulled them away as if Serenity had turned into hot coals under the silent stare of Darien.

"Alright guys after he sits down for a few minutes you guys and make your move." Lita said in a hushed whisper. Her voice made Nephrite pale as he knew what the guys had planned instead.

With a quick glance at the others Jedite began. It was an age old game they all used to play, one that would be sure to get Darien to come over, and it would definitely awake something in his memory.

He motioned for Andrew to move so that he could sit behind Serenity, and with a wary glance toward the blonde Princess he reluctantly moved.

Jedite came over and began in a loud whisper gradually increasing in volume until the entire arcade could hear him.

"I'm superior, you're inferior

I'm the big attraction, you're the small

I'm the major one, you're the minor one

I can beat you at fighting and that's not all"

"Anything you can do I can do better,

I can do anything better than you"

Serenity did everything she could to resist giving her response and yet she couldn't, it was too easy to fall into their old game and as much as she didn't want to resort to such childishness it did have a habit of always cheering her up.

"**_No you can't"_ **

"**Yes I can"**

"_**No you can't"**_

"**Yes I can"**

"**_No you can't"_**

"**Yes I can, yes I can"**

Then it was Serenity's turn to pipe up and her voice floated throughout the arcade, and then dropped to show fake anger.

"Anything you can be I can be greater

Sooner or later, I'm greater than you

I can do most anything"

"Can you bake a pie?" Lita called out to the pair. Serenity looked over at Jedite before shaking her head. "No." Jedite shrugged his shoulders "Neither can I"

With a smile Serenity looked over to Lita.

"Anyone you can lick, I can lick faster

I can lick anyone faster than you"

Amy raised an eyebrow and this and looked toward Serenity.

"With your fist?"

"With my feet" Serenity responded with a laugh.

"With your feet?" Mina asked feigning a disgusted look.

"With a sword" Serenity replied.

"No you can't" Malachite called with a knowing grin.

"Yes I can, Yes I can!" Serenity called indignantly.

Jedite looked over to Mina and without thinking began the next challenge at Serenity.

"Anyone you can love, I can love better.

I can make anyone love me forever."

Nephrite blanched and rose from his chair in an attempt to stop Jedite, but he could not get the blaggard to shut up before he was finished. Before Jedite could realize what he was saying the deed was done, the look of pain on Serenity's face signaled the end of the game and wordlessly everyone got out of her way, to allow her to leave the arcade.

"Jedite how could you?" Rei cried as soon as Serenity was out of the arcade.

"I…I…don't know. That was always the next line, that was always where Endy came in, and I guess I got carried away and…" Jedite looked down in defeat. It had been too much like old times. The others slowly nodded and looked toward where Darien had been sitting only to find his chair empty.

"This isn't right, she needs him, he needs her, and we need them, why do things have to be this way." Mina said throwing herself into the embrace of Malachite. The senshi all nodded and clung for a moment to their lovers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity fell down by a small pond in the park. Letting out the tears that had been threatening to fall in the arcade. It had been too much like old times, and being faced with the line where her Endymion was supposed to come in and proclaim his love for her, just drilled in how far away that time actually was.

"This isn't fair, this isn't right. How can he not love me. How can he not remember our love. Why must I go on…without him." Serenity words came in between choked sobs. If only the royal court could see her now, she thought with grim self loathing over her own weakness.

"Maybe he doesn't love you because you're such a Meatball Head." Darien called from behind her. She looked over ready to scream at the man who would dare insult her at a time like this. But as she turned his eyes were completely serious, Endymion only looked like that when he was trying to make a point with her.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well what kind of guy wants a girl that's desperate and clingy? Guys want girls that are confident and strong, someone that won't break down on them everytime they miss a date or don't call. They want someone understanding, someone who they know is strong enough to survive on their own. Because lets face it, it shows more emotion to stay with a guy when you don't have to, rather than staying with a guy because you can't stand to be alone."

Serenity looked over at Darien, those eyes still seemed to bore right into her soul. He was right though ever since she had found out he was alive she hadn't been able to function on her own. It seemed as if the strength and confidence she had gained over the past nineteen years had left her.

"You're right, how can anyone love me if I don't have the confidence to love myself without them. It's just hard to love someone your entire life, and then suddenly to have it seem like none of it meant anything, and being faced with the fear that you'll never get it back." Darien heaved a sigh and knelt down beside the girl, even though he did not know her name, he knew he needed to get to know her, somehow she held the key to his dreams in her locket, and she needed to be comforted.

"Listen I don't know you but perhaps I could help you get your confidence back. I mean there's nothing that works better to get a guy to realize what he's lost than seeing her with someone else. I mean I'll help you get your confidence back and then whenever we're around him we'll be sure to make him jealous. Come on I'll show you just how wonderful and attractive, those clothes definitely do not show off how beautiful you are."

Serenity looked down at the baggy shirt and jeans she had slipped on her in glum mood. She gave a small laugh and wondered at how she must look.

"You're right, but I'd hope he'd see more to me than my looks." Serenity said, hoping Darien would say that was not all guys cared about.

"Of course not, but looking good is what gets the guy interested, what gets him to stay and fall in love with you is your personality. And your personality is just what we're going to bring out and flaunt. Now you have the voice of an angel, I know that much but what else are your talents? You seem very smart and graceful…" Darien began hoping she would reply with more talents. But instead she asked a question of him.

"How do you know I can sing?" Serenity asked. Darien paled slightly and for a moment didn't know how to respond knowing that she probably didn't want to know he had heard her the night before. But then he remembered her singing a bit in the arcade.

"In the arcade, you were singing a bit with your friends." Serenity blushed a bit, she didn't realize she had been singing her responses.

"But you're right that was hardly a good way to find out you can sing. So sing something for me, something that bares your soul as only music can." Darien said softly looking deep into her soft blue eyes, seeing the pain hidden deep within. As he stared he knew he recognized those eyes from somewhere, but when he saw them in his mind they were happier, free from the sadness that lived within them now.

Serenity gave a slight nod, she knew exactly what song she would sing for him.

"Deep in my soul,  
Love so strong,  
It takes control,

Now we both know,  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings show.

Driven far apart,  
I'll make a wish,  
On a shooting star.

There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.

Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love.

There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darien looked at her wide eyed. Did she truly love someone that much? Why did he feel his heart tug at that realization? Did he feel sorry for her or was it something more? Darien shook his head clear of those thoughts he had his Princess after all. And if getting close to this girl and helping her out, would her to tell him what she knew than it would all be worth it. Then she could be happy with whoever she loved and he could be happy with his Princess, who had comforted him and gave him strength since the day he lost his parents.

"Come on lets get you into some better clothes, and maybe put out a record with that voice of yours." Darien gave the girl beside him a smile, but with a sigh he noticed she was still stuck in the fantasy world of her song. If she truly loved this man so much it was going to be hard to give her the strength to be herself without him. But then a stray thought entered his head _And who would you be without the Princess? What would happen to you if she suddenly left your dreams, and left you alone?_

Darien's face paled as the fear of his Princess ever leaving him echoed through his mind. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the young girl, but somehow she had to gain her confidence back, she had to be able to survive without him. Little did he know that she had not survived without him, the last time they had become separated.

"I'm Usagi by the way." He heard her mention beside him as she finally broke free of the song's spell.

"I'm Darien." He said giving her a sweet half smile before taking her hand. The pair sat in silence for a few moments just looking at the Koi swimming merrily in the pond.

A/N: How was that? A somewhat long chapter to make up for a very long absence. I'm sorry I'm going to try and update more often I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know you all hate me for taking so long to update my stories…but I have good news! I'm free from school for the next three months! Meaning lots of updates…especially on this story because I have the ending and everything planned out beautifully and I can't wait to get to it. (BTW I revamped all of Sailor Moon's powers…I mean come on if she's gonna be leader girl needs to have more than one attack)

Serenity ran into the crown arcade, after promising to meet with Darien the next day. Her friends all looked up and rushed to her side hoping to comfort her, but with surprise they saw her eyes alight with an almost foreign happiness.

"Serenity what happened?" Andrew asked the first to reach her side and take hold of her shoulder. Ignoring him Serenity ran to the table where Haruka still sat with Michelle.

"Haruka, I need you to be my boyfriend." Serenity looked Haruka dead in the eye as she spoke showing her seriousness and for the moment not realizing how crazy she sounded. Haruka simply looked at her princess speechless while the rest of the Senshi looked back and forth between the two wondering just what was going on in each of their heads.

"Correct me if I'm wrong I mean I'm not up on everything being down here on earth, but Haruka is a girl right?" Andrew asked looking toward Malachite. Malachite nodded with a slight smile in response to Andrew's question.

Haruka finally regained her voice and looked to Serenity. "Why can't you ask one of the generals or Andrew, you know someone actually male?" Haruka asked trying to get Serenity to think logically.

"Because Darien knows Andrew and therefore knows that we never dated, and the girls are way too possessive of the generals to ever let one of them pretend to be my boyfriend. Please Haruka you once said you'd do anything for me." Serenity gave her infamous puppy dog eyes and everyone gathered at the table groaned.

"Give in Haruka you know you can't compete with that, no one can." Michelle said with a small smile. She was going to enjoy this.

"Who knew that everything involved dating you…" Haruka grumbled.

"Okay now that she's agreed…any chance we could figure out what this is all about?" Rei asked…the only one who remembered that they had yet to find out why Serenity needed a boyfriend.

"Oh Darien followed me to the park, and I told him I was broken hearted over a guy, and he said that no guy would want me when I didn't have the confidence and strength to live without him, so he agreed to help me get my confidence and win the heart of my ex boyfriend…so I kinda need an ex boyfriend." Serenity said sheepishly. Nephrite broke into a hearty laugh…Serenity future ruler of the Universe was scheming and acting like a love struck teenager.

Everyone looked over to Nephrite with raised eyebrows. He looked back at them. "Come on you have to see the humor in the future queen of the universe begging a girl to be her boyfriend to win the heart of her long lost fiancé." The others stared for a few moments and Serenity was the first to laugh with him, the others quickly joined in relishing the idea of Serenity once again laughing, scheming and being happy.

"Okay well he's taking me on a shopping spree and getting me a make-over and then he's going to bring out my personality…or whatever, he wants to make me stronger…and I figure if he succeeds it'll be good, I'll be able to move on from him or he'll learn to love me for who I am and I'll be a stronger ruler." Serenity said softly growing serious once more.

"Serenity, I've been here on Earth for a long time, compared to girls here, you five are perfection. You're gorgeous, smart, loving, strong…Darien is right in some things. Serenity you have a love for all things, you have faith through even the darkest moment, and you will always give of yourself to help others…no man could want for a better lover…show that to Darien and he'll love you, memories or not." Andrew said, looking deeply into the eyes of his Princess. She above all deserved happiness, and yet from what he could remember from history and her life now she was deprived of it more than most.

…………………………………………………………………

Two days later Serenity was standing in front of the mansion, waiting anxiously for Darien to pick her up. The Senshi had spent hours making sure her hair was perfect, her make-up looked flawless and that she resembled her princess self as much as possible without looking out of place on Earth.

She was looking the other way, out towards the ocean, when Darien pulled up. He had a moment to look over her glorious figure, before she turned to greet him. He wondered for that moment how anyone would think of being with anyone but her. When she turned, he saw her cerulean eyes staring into hi, seeming to warm the darkest recesses of his soul. She was amazing; he wondered how she could find herself unable to survive without one man? Whoever he was he better deserve her. _Who could deserve her?_ A voice rang out in his head.

"Hey Darien, I tried to look a little nicer today." Serenity said as she crawled into his car.

"I noticed, perhaps you don't need a make-over or nice clothes like I once thought." Darien said, seriously rethinking the idea that he should let anyone mess with her natural beauty.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy you promised me a shopping spree." Serenity said with a laugh, it was light and airy and the most contagious laugh Darien had ever known. For some reason he wanted to laugh along with her.

"Ok ok to the mall we go." Darien said unable to restrain the laugh that tumbled out of his lips.

He pulled out of the driveway and Serenity gave a thumbs up to Mina who was looking out the window.

Inside the Inner Senshi were all busily trying to tell Haruka just how to act in order to seem like a perfect hunk of a guy, and to make sure Michelle looked absolutely stunning, in order to make Serenity "jealous."

…………………………………………………………..

Darien and Serenity had wandered the mall for an hour when Serenity dragged Darien toward the food court. As they walked close to the tables, Serenity grabbed Darien's arm, and gave a gasp. Here goes. Serenity thought, preparing to put on her best performance ever.

"What is it Usagi?" Darien asked, looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

Without a word Serenity pointed toward a couple sitting at a table. Where Haruka was feeding Michelle a French fry, trying to look lovesick as she contemplated ways to make Serenity pay for this.

Darien looked toward the couple, and immediately figured out who the man was. Without thinking he took Usagi into his arms. Who would just go right off and be with someone else? Who could move on from the beauty beside him.

"Come on Usagi, she's nothing compared to and we're going to make him see that remember? Just wait till he sees you attracting guys left and right and shining like the sun. No one compares to you Usagi, and don't let anyone think you're inferior."

Usagi looked at him surprised. Was he starting to remember? How could he say all that to a girl he barely knew?

"You barely know me, Darien, he's known me my entire life, I think he knows me better." Serenity said, wondering if Darien would realize he'd said too much to a girl he'd only met a few days ago.

Darien shook his head, it was true he barely knew her, but did he really need to know her favorite color or he favorite ice cream, to see the light she brought into the world. But she was right he didn't know her well enough to say things like that to her.

Darien was unsure of what to do, Usagi was definitely hungry but he wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or not. Her gaze still rested on the couple before them, and as he looked back at them, he saw the man look over and them, smile and give the girl across from him a kiss. The display caused Darien to burn with anger…he was purposely trying to hurt her! He put his arm around Usagi and led her away, both wanting to get her away from the site and get away before he caused harm to the jerk.

Serenity couldn't help but give a slight smile at Darien's reaction and attempts to protect her, but she had to keep up the act so she mustered up some tears and let them slowly fall down her pale cheeks. Darien was too busy leading her away to notice until he hear a small sniff and turned to look at her. He could never stand to see a girl cry.

"Alright Usagi, why don't we call those friends of yours and have them meet us at the Crown Arcade, that will cheer you up." Darien said the first thing that came to his mind that might cheer up the blonde.

"No, Darien, I shouldn't need to cheer up, I'm supposed to be strong remem-." Serenity was cut off by screams. Turning around a large dress rack youma was heading for them. Serenity looked anxiously between the youma and Darien, who was still, staring up at the youma.

"Give up the Princess! My Master will not allow her to be crowned!" The youma bellowed. At the youma's words both Darien and Serenity assumed the youma was talking to them.

"Never!" Darien shouted back, and before Serenity could even register Darien's response he turned and pushed her towards an exit. "Run Usagi!" He shouted at her.

"What about you?" Serenity asked, knowing he could not survive a youma attack in mortal form.

"Don't worry, just go!" Darien called keeping an eye on the youma that was coming nearer. It was about to shoot something at Darien when it was distracted.

"No!" Serenity made a decision, it may be too soon to expose herself as the Princess, and definitely too dangerous for her kingdom, but there still had to be someway to protect Darien.

"Moon Crisis Make-Up!" Darien turned to look at whoever had shouted something so strange at such a time, but in shock he saw Usagi…being transformed.

When the transformation finished Serenity looked herself up and down. _I'm a senshi!_ I must be Sailor Moon!

"I am Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice, and I will not let you harm him!" Darien starred at the transformed Usagi in shock. She was a superhero…and she was hung up on some guy?

"There is no such Senshi! The moon needs no Senshi, for the Senshi exist to protect the Moon Princess." A man called from behind the youma. He was almost completely hidden by a dark cloak but Sailor Moon could see amber eyes, and a tuft of red hair.

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!"

Both Senshi looked over in shock at Sailor Moon. The Princess could transform into a Senshi?

"You will not win Senshi! My Mistress will not allow the Moon Princess to be crowned! Feel the wrath of the Dark Crystal!" Violet bolts of energy flew from the man's fingers towards the senshi.

The senshi dodged and the bolts were stopped by a flying tiara. Darien, Uranus and Neptune all looked back at Sailor Moon. Darien was quick to notice the crescent on her forehead before the tiara returned and Sailor Moon placed it back on her head.

"Tell me Sailor Moon, why do you suddenly appear to protect him?" The stranger asked, sending a bolt of energy toward Darien as a way of gesturing. While he was distracted, Uranus and Neptune took a quick moment to dust the youma. The man seemed unphased by the loss of the youma, instead he was patiently awaiting the answer from Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon quickly jumped to push Darien out of the way. Her eyes filled with worry. They both fell to the ground and the bolt crashed behind them. Darien's head hit hard against the tiled floor knocking him unconscious.

A laugh echoed from under the cloak. "Foolish girl! Your eyes tell all! So this is why you left the Moon for Earth. You should take lessons from him, his eyes betray nothing. I will return." With a turn of his cloak the man disappeared.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked over to Sailor Moon and Darien…just how much did the man in the cloak know? And how would they protect Serenity now?

……………………………………………………….

"That's it! You are not to leave our supervision again! You will be guarded by at least four of us at ALL times Serenity." Serenity stared out the balcony of the mansion. The water looked so beautiful shining under the sun, and yet it seemed as if a dark cloud settled over her alone.

"And Endymion! How can we protect him when he doesn't know who he is?.." Malachite's rant continued but Serenity paid little heed. Her thought were focused on the moment right before Darien lost conciousness.

Flashback

The fell against the floor, Darien lifted his head up for a brief second and thought he saw his princess..."Sere…" Sailor Moon's eyes widened with shock as Darien's vision faded to black.

End Flashback

Why couldn't he just remember? Even after all that had happened he believed it was just a dream. He was talking himself into disbelieving and she couldn't understand why. Was he so afraid of falling in love?

"Maybe we should consider taking Serenity home, we can try to reach Endymion again later, once we vanquish this new enemy." Haruka said slowly her eyes never leaving Serenity.

"No, he's close to remembering, he's just trying so hard not to. I will stay and help him find the courage to face his past…besides I will not leave him. Not when whoever this is has found out his identity." Serenity's voice was soft and low, and yet it commanded obedience. No one dared to discuss the idea of leaving any further.

Mina and Nephrite walked over to their friend. "We'll protect him Serenity, you won't lost him again, you two will happy again soon, I promise." Nephrite said gently.

"Listen to me, I'm the goddess of love, true love always conquers Serenity, and there is no love truer than the love you share with Endymion." Mina said.

Serenity nodded and gestured for the scouts to leave her. As soon as they left the room, she transformed into Sailor Moon and jumped down the balcony. She had a bad feeling, she knew she shouldn't have left Darien in his apartment with only Jedite and Zoicite for protection.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Guys remember me! Yep back again with an update…now you're really loving the fact that I have a long break aren't ya?

Serenity effortlessly jumped the rooftops of Japan reaching the roof of Darien's apartment in mere minutes. Landing softly upon it her steps disturbed Jedite and Zoicite who were perched upon the roof above Darien's window.

"Serenity? What are you doing here?" Jedite asked knowing Malachite would have his head if he did not get Serenity back home.

"Darien, how is he?" Jedite and Zoicite gave a sigh as they realized what had brought their princess near.

"His sleep is troubled Princess, but is otherwise fine." Zoicite said hoping Serenity would return, knowing Darien was only suffering from nightmares. Instead she leapt from the roof and down to Darien's balcony, she opened the sliding door and stepped through.

"hmm I won't tell Malachite if you don't." Jedite said with a small smile. Zoicite gave a small grimace but nodded.

Serenity walked through the apartment following the sound of Darien's troubled cries. She found him curled up in a tangled mass of bed sheets, clutching his pillow firmly. Serenity knelt beside his bedside and placed a hand to gently stroke his sweating forehead. She began to sing the lullaby her father would always sing to her before he went off to another battle.

Time has come, what's done is done  
It's time to move on  
To another place, another space,  
maybe circling some other sun  
Don't ask why, don't ask how  
I still can't explain  
To say goodbye, goodbye for now till I see you again

In the sunlight that's where I'll be  
In the moon night close your eyes, you will see me  
In the sunrise in the twilight  
I'll be the morning and the evening star  
I will be there with you wherever you are

Life is strange, such joy and pain  
The betrayal and the kiss  
It maybe meant to be, maybe destiny  
Leads us down a path like this  
Child is born, true love is sworn  
All the in-between  
Well you walk on, walk on until the path is gone  
Learning love is the only everything 

So it's goodnight, things go wrong  
but it's alright   
We're all just passing through here  
At the speed of light

Slowly Darien's sleep calmed and he stilled under her touch. Gently she straightened out his sheets and covered his exhausted body. She stayed by his side till she knew his nightmares had stalled. She bent to give him a light kiss upon his brow before getting up to leave.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." For a moment those words transformed Serenity into her princess self, the pain of the familiarity of it all caused her to lose the disguise. "Someday my Prince, someday all will be well."

As she left she did not notice Darien's eyes open for a moment before he fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"Watch over him, I will not have him suffer because of me." Serenity spoke sadly but firmly. She wished she did not have to leave her prince's side.

Jedite and Zoicite simply nodded not knowing what to think about Serenity arriving as a Senshi but leaving as a princess, but she quickly transformed again and leapt from the rooftop heading home.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Serenity let out an anxious breath as she stood outside Darien's door. In her hands she held a white stuffed teddy hoping to cheer him up after his nasty fall the other day, and the nightmares he had suffered during the night.

She looked down at the bear and noticed how much it looked like the one she gave him so long ago.

-Flashback-

"Hey Sere! You've come to see me off? Hey not to close I'm sick remember?" Endymion said with a laugh as he prepared to head home, so his worrisome mother could take care of his simple cold.

"I'm not too worried, besides how could I let my prince leave, early no less, without a kiss?" Serenity said with a smile as she went up to embrace him.

"Besides I also came to bring you something to rush your recovery." With a bounce Serenity showed him the small teddy bear she had clutched in her hands.

"Sere I don't you think the guys would make fun of me if I carried a teddy bear home? Me, dashing prince of Earth, carrying a white fluffy teddy?" Endymion responded with a laugh.

Serenity gave a fake pout. "But I went out and bought him just for you, so you'd have something to remember me by and to make you smile while you're sick." Endymion groaned and took the teddy bear from her.

"Selene save me if the guys ever find out." Endymion said embracing Serenity once more.

-End Flashback-

Serenity pushed back the tears as she knocked on Darien's door. To her surprise it opened before she even finished knocking.

"Usagi!" Darien's surprised voice rang out through the hall.

"Darien! Um hi. I just wanted to see how you were doing after that fall yesterday….and to give you…this!" She said holding the teddy bear up proudly.

Darien gave out a laugh that unmistakably marked him as Endymion and Serenity felt herself forcing back tears once again.

"Well come in! We still have to work on that confidence issue, and I was just about to fix some lunch so why don't you join me." Darien said leading her in and taking the teddy bear from her.

Serenity smiled that he took the bear without complaint but also wondered at why. Darien set the bear gingerly on the sofa, almost treating it as if it were real.

"Leave it to a girl to get me a teddy bear. Thank you Usagi." Darien said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"You like it? I was worried that you wouldn't want it, since it's not manly to have a teddy bear." Serenity said as she plopped down on the couch next to the bear.

"Normally you might be right, but there's something about that bear that strikes me, besides it's been so long since a girl has given me anything I guess I can't be too picky." Darien said as he quickly fixed some sandwiches. A quick look around showed that Darien didn't have any pictures…and Serenity found that strange. On the moon Endymion could never have enough portraits and paintings.

"Darien, why don't you have any pictures up?" Serenity asked flashing an innocent sort of smile.

"I guess I can't find any pictures that I like." Darien said with a shrug not caring if she meant photos or art, it was one of many subjects he never went into. Darien grabbed the plates and took them to the table and beckoned Usagi over.

"So tell me Usagi, what do you think your greatest talent is?" Darien asked, knowing he had to capitalize on what she was good at in order to build her confidence.

Serenity thought deep about his question and realized the only thing remotely special about herself was something she was born into not born with. Other than being princess there was nothing special about her, nothing that shone.

"I don't believe I have one, I don't think there is anything truly special about me." Serenity said with a small sigh. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…how can I gain confidence if I'm nothing but a piece of clay molded into the perfect princess?

"Usagi I can't believe you have ever been more wrong in you life. Come I have much to show you." Serenity looked longingly at her half eaten sandwich and realized small princess bites didn't cut it on Earth.

……

Their first stop was a place that Darien knew well. Darien looked up at the old wood of the orphanage and tried to shake off the impending memories of loneliness and sadness. But to his surprise the memories didn't bring back the feelings, instead he felt warmth and happiness radiate through him as Usagi took his hand._ It's as if she knows the memories this place holds for me._ They walked inside and Darien nodded to a few of the workers and they headed upstairs to a room Darien also knew well. It was always given to the newcomers, the best room in the orphanage but the memories of the fresh pain, always caused it to be hated by the children of the orphanage.

They pushed open the door and inside was a girl and what looked to be her little brother staring out the window. Darien had already come to see them twice in attempts to get either of them to talk. Normally being an orphan himself he could get through to the children, but these two seemed impervious to any sort of outside contact.

Darien looked over to Usagi and noticed that she seemed to understand even without a word being said. The light from the window made her _appear_ to glow as she headed toward the young children.

She made her way to sit between them, neither seemed phased. Darien felt compelled to hold in his smile, already she was closer to the children than anyone else had been.

Serenity looked out the window, and began to sing a song she had always sang to cheer herself up whenever Endymion was away. She would always imagine being down on Earth.

**"I see trees of green, red roses too**  
**I see them bloom for me and you**  
**And I think to myself, what a wonderful world"**

**Usagi pointed out the trees and roses in the back of the orphanage as she sang. Darien couldn't help by smile as the children's eyes followed where she pointed. **

**I see skies of blue and clouds of white**  
**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night**  
**And I think to myself, what a wonderful world**

**As Usagi pointed up at the sky he saw the boy give a small smile. As she mentioned the day she gave a wave of her hand, at the mention of night she covered their eyes. Darien moved to stop her, the children were to shy to be touched…but he noticed he heard a laugh from one of them. She truly is amazing.**

**The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky**  
**Are also on the faces of people going by**

**As Usagi mentioned a rainbow, Darien couldn't hold back his shock as a rainbow appeared over the back of the orphanage. She pointed at the other children of the orphanage playing out side when she spoke of other faces.**

**I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"**  
**They're really saying "I love you"**  
**I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow**  
**They'll learn much more than I'll ever know**

**When she mentioned shaking hands she shook both their hands, and he noticed both of them smile when she said "I love you." When she spoke of babies growing she lifted the younger boy and raised him high into the air. She let him down and enveloped both of them in a tight hug.**

**And I think to myself, what a wonderful world**  
**Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world**

**For the rest of the day the Darien and Usagi played with the two children. They were laughing and talking, and Darien knew they were going to be ok. He couldn't believe what the orphanage workers would think when they saw how fair the children had come.**

**It was evening when the pair finally left and began the walk home. "So Usagi did you figure out what your talent is yet?" Darien asked with a smile, knowing the modest girl would not realize how much she had done.**

**"What do you mean? All I did was play with two kids." Serenity said softly, she had loved spending the day with the children. She had loved cheering them up, but that was something anyone could do.**

**"Those same two kids have been at the orphanage for three weeks, no one has been able to get them to talk…not even me. Usagi you have a gift of bringing light and happiness to those around you. People can't help but see things in a cheerful light around you. Being with you and seeing the world through your eyes, where even the darkest night seems light as day, makes it seems as if the world really is a wonderful beautiful place. That is you gift Se-Usagi, you are hope, you are joy, the light you brought to those children…and to me. That is what makes you special, that is what makes you so wonderful."**

**Serenity held her breath as Darien began to sing softly to her. Endymion had never sung to her like this, he'd play their games, but he would never sing with his heart as she did. She heard thunder overhead, and she felt remorse that the clouds were not only covering the moon but threatening rain. Though she wouldn't have left Darien's side at that moment even if the rain did come pouring down upon them.**

"Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes

I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of my hands, I can't stop what we have begun  
And it took me by surprise, looking through your eyes"

As he finished singing softly in her ear he noticed his arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He gave a soft sigh and realized what made his heart go cold with fear only to be warmed by the soft sound of her breathing. _He was in love with Usagi._

A/N: Okay so not as long as I originally wanted…but hey at least you didn't have to wait as long. And it's a nice chapter anyway. Random dates…and the ball is coming up next chapter! Whoot then of course comes the angst…and then happiness…and then angst…and it'll go like that until the end…which one is up at the end read and find out…wow I've had too much sugar this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whoot! I know you love me now! Plus you'll love me even more when you find I've started chapters for Julliard and Defying Destiny. My other story is once again on hold as I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with it…but then I rarely do with stories so we'll see.

Serenity scampered happily through the mall. The past weeks had been blissful. She spent every free moment with Darien. They had gone to the beach, the park, they danced in the moonlight…she was falling in love with him all over again. The only thing that dampened the mood was the fact that he still seemed distant to her, even when she looked deep in his eyes, she couldn't find recognition or love. She needed him to remember, it was tearing her apart to be away from her people, and slowly having to face the idea of him not wanting to remember.

"Serenity if you don't still your thoughts we'll never find dresses for the ball!" Mina said, the happiness in her voice matching Serenity's. They would find the perfect dresses, and she would find the dress that would make Darien remember…if she had to get it from the moon herself.

They raced through the mall, going into one store after another and somehow none of them were satisfied. After three hours Serenity gave up and decided to cheat her way into a dress.

"That's it guys, I say it's time we use the Luna pen." Serenity said with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Hmm you could do that or you could wear this." Malachite said coming up from behind the girls. In his hands he held a white dress of shimmering silk. Its waist and neckline were trimmed with gold. The dress had no sleeves but the skirt of the dress draped down and sparkled as if covered in diamonds. Nephrite came up holding a pearl tiara, something that she once wore as a young princess when her crown seemed ill-suited for her head. Zoicite held shoes, and Jedite, always the charmer, held her star locket, and her pearl bracelet.

"Where did you get all this?" Serenity asked incredulously as she and the other girls ran to examine everything the guys held.

"Yeah…I mean having this much fashion sense I'd think you guys were gay." Lita said taking a long look at the dress.

Amara burst out laughing at the red faces of the generals and prompting Jedite to let the girls in on their secret.

"We sent notice up to the moon when we first heard about the ball and had dresses and tuxedos made for everyone." Upon hearing that they also had beautiful moon gowns awaiting them the girls let out a joyful shriek, and even Amara seemed grateful to be able to stop shopping.

"Serenity have you decided whether or not you will sing at the ball?" Raye asked as they followed the guys out of the mall.

"I don't know I've tried everything but I can't seem to make Darien remember or even show that he loves me." Serenity heaved a sad sigh, it was bliss and happiness being with him but she wished he would give any sign that he remembered or that he loved her…

"Well we have yet to play the jealous card, if I recall Endymion used to get jealous even if you even danced with another guy." Mina said with an evil gleam to her eye. "I mean we could have your ex-boyfriend show up at the Ball in the hopes of winning you back."

"You guys could do a duet!" Zoicite's excited cry was silenced instantly by a glare of death from Haruka.

"No that would be perfect! You could sing the love duet from the play! That would be sure to get Darien jealous." Mina jumped up happy that they had a surefire plan. At least if this didn't work they knew they had no hope of getting Endymion back.

"NO! No! NO! I already acted like a lovesick puppy…that was enough cuteness and sweetness for a lifetime. There is no way I am singing a love song to my Princess! Besides you're all conveniently forgetting the fact that I cannot sing!" Haruka shouted out her last point with glee. That would surely get her out of having to sing a love song.

"It could still work…Malachite could sing backstage…all you would have to do is mouth the words." Nephrite said earning his own angry glare from Haruka.

"Please Haruka…it's been a month and he's not cracking, with this new enemy I need to get back to the moon as soon as possible. If this works we'll be home sooner. Please Haruka I need you." Serenity gave her best pout and mournful face, earning the groan of everyone around.

"NO ONE on the moon EVER hears of this you understand!" Haruka said admitting defeat and preparing herself for the most humiliating night of her life.

………………………………………………

Darien dusted off his tux for the third time as he stood outside Usagi's door waiting for someone to answer.

Eventually Malachite appeared in his tux and cape and shrugged an apology as he showed Darien in. Darien wore his own tuxedo and cape, around his eyes he donned a white mask. (come on all of you know he's Tuxedo Mask'd out) He stood inside the main foyer gaping at the size of the house.

"A lot of us live here" Malachite offered as some sort of explanation. He need not have bothered for the moment when Serenity began to walk down the stairs Darien's mind was lost in taking in her beauty.

She flowed with gentle grace, her dress trailing behind her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful or look more like a princess. HIS princess, the more he looked the more Usagi looked like his princess, as he continued staring the less difference he could find. He began to wonder if just maybe…

He shook the intruding thoughts out of his head and went to take her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Se-Usagi, you look beautiful, just like a princess." Darien said as he kissed her hand gently and led her out towards his car. Serenity couldn't help but feel nervous as they sped toward the theater. She wondered if making Darien jealous was the right call, or if he would take it to heart and never want to see her again. But she couldn't waste time…she needed…they needed to be back home to ensure that her people were safe from whomever this new enemy was.

…………………………….

Serenity was dancing joyfully in Darien's arms as the band played old fashioned waltzes, it all seemed so familiar to her, and she hoped it seemed just as familiar to Endymion. She remembered the times when he was not permitted to attend Serenity's suitor balls so he would come donning his mask and sweep her away so her parents would think she was actually considering a suitor besides Endymion.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are Se-Usagi- sorry it's just that you remind me so much of someone…and I just can't get it out of my mind." Darien's words filled Serenity with unbridled hope.

"Pray tell who, Darien." Serenity asked gently prodding.

"Just a girl in a dream I had once, as silly as that sounds. It's really nothing I just find it strange." In reality it was a dream he had every night and it was everything to him.

Serenity did her best to hide her disappointment and looked around for Jedite to call her up to the stage to sing. She had waited to tell Darien to hopefully surprise him since he had wanted her to sing as another way to boost her confidence in herself.

Right on cue, Jedite appeared beside her. "Come on Usagi…if you don't get backstage soon you'll never be ready to sing on time." Jedite gave her a small wink as he headed backstage himself.

"What's that about Usagi? You never told me you were going to sing tonight." Darien said surprise and happiness evident in his voice.

"I wanted to surprise you, Jedite and Malachite set it up." Serenity gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back stage leaving a smiling Darien behind her.

Upon going backstage, Serenity was greeted by a red faced Haruka who was trying to rid herself of the girls' ministrations as they constantly straightened and rearranged her tux. Michelle laughing the entire time. "I.Will.Never.Forgive.You.For.This." Haruka said as she glared toward Serenity.

"Yes but at least she'll get over that by watching it on tape over and over again." Zoicite said with a smile as he appeared behind them all with a video camera in tow.

"You wouldn't dare…" Haruka began, the girls having to use all their strength to hold her back.

"You're right I wouldn't dare to miss this opportunity to catch the oh so tough Haruka acting like a hopelessly romantic guy." The entire company burst out laughing at Zoicite's remark, only to stop when they heard the announcer call out to the audience.

…………………………………………..

"Ladies and Gentlemen I thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate tomorrow's opening night performance of the Phantom of the Opera. As a special treat we have two of your very own to sing the infamous love duet from the musical. May I present Tsukino Usagi and Tenoh Haruka!"

At the announcer's words Darien felt his heart still. He knew that name, it was name Usagi had only spoke of once…it was her ex. The one she had worked so hard to win back. Fear crept through him as he wondered if it was he that Usagi wanted to be with. He watched the stage ashen faced, hoping to see an uncomfortable Usagi, hoping that she was only doing this in order to sing in front of an audience…

…………………………………….

Haruka took the stage first and heard a roar of applause and numerous shouts of "what a hunk." She cursed under her breath and once again contemplated ways to make Serenity pay. Serenity entered next to her own applause which was slowly silenced as all stopped to admire her beauty. The music began and both on stage took a deep breath.

Malachite's rich voice echoed out to the audience as Haruka, on her knees, began lip singing to Serenity, playing the part of a lovestruck boy to perfection. Slowly as she lip sang she rose to her feet and enveloped Serenity in a loving embrace. One glance towards Darien's ashen face told both they were accomplishing their goal.

"No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . ."

Serenity braced herself for her lines, she wanted to look directly at Darien as she sang them, hoping to let him know the words were for him and not Haruka.

"Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Serenity stared into Darien's eyes for every word but his ashen face of sadness and anger never faltered. As she turned toward Haruka as part of the act of listening to her words of love, she began to lose faith that she would ever again be with her Endymion.

"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . ."

Haruka actually finished mouthing those words with a smile, words about protecting her princess she could deal with, but having to listen to her princess spout love sonnets to her was another story. Still she kept on the act of being love struck as she listened to Serenity sing.

"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me ."

Haruka gulped and paled they were nearing the big finish and she wondered if she could really pull off the act.

"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too"

Finally Usagi and Malachite's voices blended together for their finale

"Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ."

Haruka blanched as she knew this was the moment where they were supposed to pretend to kiss, she leaned in just close enough so that it would appear to the audience, and Darien, they were kissing, but still keeping enough distance away that Haruka, really didn't have to plan a way to kill her princess.

As they bowed to the applause, Serenity took one look at Darien and her heart sank, he was hurt and angry. He was definitely jealous, but was he ever going to admit that he had feelings for her now?

Serenity ran from the stage and ran backstage and out back to the floor to find Darien. She had to try and explain or at least see if he was really angry with her. She found him making his way towards an exit.

She followed him out to the rainy streets, finally giving up on trying to catch up to him and tried calling his name.

"Darien! Darien where are you going?" She was glad to see him stop and turned and she raced toward him in her wet and ruined dress.

"Is that why you didn't tell me Usagi? You didn't want to tell me you were going to sing a love song with your boyfriend?" Darien's words were fierce and accusing…she had hurt him just like he had thought she would, everyone he loved ended up hurting him.

"What is wrong with that Darien? Wasn't that what this was all about? To get me back together with him? Does it matter that after all this, it's not even what I want anymore!" Serenity cried out to him trying to make him see. She only wanted him that was all she ever wanted.

………………………………..

Darien felt hope rising within him as she spoke. Did she really want to be with him? Did the beautiful and perfect Usagi want to be with him, or was it all just a ploy to hurt him again.

"Then what do you want Usagi? Because from where I was standing it certainly looked like you wanted him. You've loved him all your life remember?" Darien's words were biting. He couldn't let himself be taken in by her, she'd only hurt him.

"I want you Darien! You're all I've ever wanted, you are all I will ever want. Don't you understand? It's you I love, and no matter what you say or do tonight, you will always be the one I love. It's you my heart cannot be without…but I know you will never love me back…" Serenity fought the impulse to fall on her knees and cry. But she was stronger than that now, Darien had made her stronger.

Darien's heart begged him to tell her the same. To tell her how he loved her since that day at the orphanage, to tell her how she was the first person, since his parents died, to ever make him feel love again, to tell her anything but the words that came out of his mouth.

"You're right Usagi, I don't love you and I never will." Darien forced back tears as he turned and walked away from her. Never seeing her fall to her knees crying in her ruined ballgown.

……………………………………………..

The next day Serenity walked sadly into the arcade, followed by the senshi and the generals. They had come to say goodbye. After the events of last night Serenity knew Darien's heart was not hers to claim. She would have to remain with the dreams and memories of her Endymion.

"What's with all of the sad faces?" Andrew said as he greeted his early morning visitors. For a moment no one wanted to tell the story, but eventually it was Lita whose monotone voice spilled the story. At its conclusion, Andrew leaped over the counter and took Serenity in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Sere." He gently stroked her hair and listened while the others informed him that they were going back home that day.

"We're going to miss you Andrew…at least we'll see you in a few months for the coronation." Nephrite said trying to make the leaving easier.

"That's nearly a year away" Serenity said mournfully, she missed her old friend dearly and she was not in the mood for another goodbye.

"Don't worry Sere, I'll come see you guys as soon as I can. I've still got a teleport key to get back whenever I want…I just have to find the time for the trip. Takes a bit longer when you don't have senshi power to back you up." He said trying and failing to lighten the mood.

They all said their goodbyes once again, each giving Andrew a hug goodbye, and then heading back to the privacy of the mansion to teleport home.

A/N: Don't hate me! No worries I have amazing plans for the next few chapters you guys are going to love it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes I knew I said I was going to update the other stories first…but uh I'm so stuck on this story right now. I started the chapter to defying destiny…but see I'm stuck again and I can't very well post a chapter with only 500 words…so yeah I'm trying I really am! Anywho I've been waiting to write the next few chapters ever since I started this story so prepare for love-y, angst-y, drama-y fluff…and no I haven't had sugar today! BTW: I know this chapter might seem rushed…but I didn't want to drag on going back and forth about how miserable both of them were for a year…(you'll know what I'm talking about) so yeah sorry if it seems rushed if you want me to slow it down just let me know and I'll either put another chapter in or rewrite this one.

Darien quickly straightened his disheveled hair as he walked into the arcade. It was empty…which a month ago would have been normal for this time of day, but lately it had been taken over by Usagi and her friends. With a sigh he realized they must have skipped today to avoid him.

"Hey Andrew" Darien said trying to be cheerful enough to prod his friend for information…it was an act he couldn't keep up long so hopefully Andrew would be willing to share the gossip on his friends.

"Darien." Andrew's voice was colder than normal and Darien realized he must have found out what had happened between him and Usagi.

"Look I hurt her and I shouldn't have, I want to go make amends, so where is she?" Darien cut right to the chase, he couldn't let anyone see the emotions that were dwelling behind his midnight eyes.

"She's gone, she's not coming back, and no I'm not telling you where she went to. I haven't seen any of them in two years and they leave four months early because of you. Now it'll be almost a year before I see any of them again." Andrew could not hide his anger or disappointment from his friend. While Andrew knew he shouldn't be so hard on Darien just because he didn't like Serenity, but Darien was the reason they had left so soon.

"What do you mean she left? When did she leave? How could she leave so quickly? She couldn't have packed up and left so soon she must still be at the mansion." Darien moved to get up but was pulled down by Andrew.

"No one is at the mansion, they gave me the keys to it this morning, since they paid for it for the entire trip they gave me the keys to enjoy it, seeing as they aren't here to." Andrew said, while he liked the idea of going home to the mansion…he still wished they were there.

Darien heard Andrew's words and suddenly the torrents of emotion within him were no longer held back by his midnight eyes. Andrew was quick enough to catch the small tear that fell from his friend's eye. Andrew heaved a sigh. The great buffoon, he did love her, he just couldn't tell her.

"Darien one day I am going to ask you some strange questions, when that day comes I want your promise right now that you will tell me the truth." Darien looked strangely at his friend wondering why he would make a strange request. But at this point Darien didn't care, he had already lost Usagi, he couldn't bear to lose his best friend too. Darien gave a slow nod and then got up from his stool to leave.

"She left this for you." Andrew spoke quietly and gently in great contrast to the speed and forcefulness to which Darien turned around and raced toward him. In Andrew's outstretched hand was the star locket, the very locket Darien had heard play. He took it slowly and wondered if Usagi had known he had been there that night, how else would she know that to leave him the locket. He felt hope welling up within him, perhaps all was not lost if she left this for him. She loved him still.

…………………………………………………….

Serenity looked out over the balcony staring down at the moon. I had been three months since she had left. Three months since the only man that could ever claim her heart, told her that he didn't love her. She heaved a sigh and wiped a small tear as she called upon the crystal once again to show her Darien.

The image was the same she'd seen many times, he was back at the arcade, reading a book and sipping his coffee. No matter when she looked he never seemed phased by the fact that she was gone. She had yet to see him shed one tear. It hurt her that it didn't trouble him, it hurt her that he seemed to have moved on without a care. He turned and looked up his eyes met hers as if he knew she was watching her. He walked outside and looked up at the night sky, for some reason staring up at the full moon.

Once again she felt a song rippling through her, it was her only way to express the pain her heart suffered, the emotions that ran within her.

"You never looked so good  
as you do now  
underneath the glowing lights,  
there talking with your friend,  
laughing at the moon.  
I swear you looked right through me.  
But I'm still living with your goodbye,  
and you're just going on with your life.

How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything   
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.

You,   
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell.  
Time is leaving us behind,  
another week has passed  
and still I haven't laughed yet.  
So tell me, what your secret is  
to letting go, letting go like you did,  
like you did.

Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me?  
Oh baby, baby.

Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all."

"Serenity! Hurry there is another attack on the castle, it's him again, the one that attacked Darien." Serenity turned and ran in the direction of Lita's call. At least tending to her people kept her mind occupied.

……………………………………………………………………..

Darien walked home slowly. He entered his apartment building and didn't even take the elevator to his floor, instead he took the stairs right up to the roof. The roof was his place, his place to stand and stare at the moon and talk to the two women in his dreams. He only wished he knew where they were.

He took the locket out of his pocket and his thoughts ran to Usagi and the night of the mask ball. How she looked as his princess, but how he refused to believe it, she was the girl of his dreams. She may not have been a real princess like in his dreams, but they were definitely the same. Tears flowed from his eyes as he recalled the words he had told her as she professed her love for him.

"I can take the rain on this empty roof  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I've always needed to do"

Darien let the locket play, not caring that he was crying, not caring that this was the only real emotion he'd ever shown since his parents died, he felt that somehow he had always belonged to Usagi. That somehow he was stranded here without her, and that this life was not his own. Every night the dreams became more real and even awake he could remember the places, the faces, the way everything looked, felt and smelled.

"I'm sorry Usagi, I just never realized you were the one my dreams were leading me too all along. You are the other half of my heart, the one that can feel happiness and love. I love you Usagi" He knew she couldn't hear him but somehow playing the locket and looking up at the moon made him feel as if he was closer to her…it was silly but in his dreams she was the moon princess, though for all her light and energy he believed she should have been born of the sun. "I love you Usagi" Darien whispered the words again, letting his mind realize the truth in them as much as his heart did. He just hoped that one day Andrew would tell him where he could find her.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Beryl you will not win! I will never give up my birthright to you!" Serenity screamed as power burst forth from her, fighting back against Beryl's youmas to the relief of her senshi.

"Foolish girl! You will give it up to me in time. Your power is no match for mine! Perhaps your little prince will make the choice easier for you. You can't watch over him all the time Little Princess!" Beryl laughed as she shot dark energy toward the princess.

Serenity felt the power of the crystal pulse through her as her anger grew. The past months had been too much for her. Constant attacks from Beryl's minions, the lost of Enydmion's love, and now the witch dared to not only threaten her love but call her _little_!

"That's it! I have had it with you. You've killed my love and I, Destroyed my kingdom! Murdered my friends! And now you dare to threaten all that has been restored and no one calls me LITTLE! I am Serenity! Heir to the throne of the white moon, leader of the New Lunar Alliance, future ruler of the Universe…and it is high time you treated me as such!" The power growing within Serenity burst forth from her, shrouding the entire moon in a brilliant white light. Any youmas were instantly dusted and Beryl's shield of dark energy was fading fast.

"You lost to me a thousand years ago Serenity! You will lose again!" Beryl screeched even as her own power was fading.

"You only lost because I killed myself. Now I will not allow you to torment my people any further. You will now die by hand as punishment for your crimes against the people of the moon and the people of the earth. Luna Lucis Auctorita!" With Serenity's final words Beryl uttered a cry of pain and turned to dust.

The glow that surrounded Serenity dimmed. The senshi and generals stared at her amazed.

"Serenity! You defeated Queen Beryl!" Raye cried, unable to believe the power her friend had wielded.

"Yeah I figured I had to because she had this thing about destroying my kingdom and I just couldn't get past that. Did you guys honestly go into battle expecting to fail?" Serenity looked down at them with an air that was that of a Queen.

"Well considering our track record…" Zoicite began.

"Perhaps that's the reason the battle was lost the first time, everyone went into it expecting to lose, even Endymion, and after I lost him I didn't care whether the battle was winnable or not, all I cared about was being with him no matter what it took. That is why we lost the first time. Now I have my duty and my people to live for, and that is what will always keep me fighting." With that Serenity walked away, she resembled nothing of the princess they knew in the silver millennium, indeed she didn't even resemble the princess she was before their trip to Earth. Darien had changed her, her heart was still broken, but now she was able to become a Queen for her people, even if she had to rule alone.

"At one time I could never imagine her being Queen, and now it's hard to remember that she's still a princess." Malachite spoke softly as he watched he retreating figure. If only it didn't have to be this way.

"Well she'll be crowned in just a month, and everyone is coming. Maybe with the outers and Andrew being here she'll cheer up." Amy offered softly knowing that only one person could cheer up their princess.

Everyone muttered half hearted "maybes" and they each went their separate ways, but not without sending a glance towards Nephrite, who heaved a small sigh and headed in the direction Serenity had taken.

…………………………………………………………..

Darien walked the streets to the arcade, having gone so many times his feet seemed to know the way, which helped as Darien's mind was once again preoccupied with Usagi. It had been nearly a year, nearly a year since he had seen or heard of her. Even though he still asked Andrew about her once a week, Darien had almost given up hope of ever seeing the love of his life again. He took small comfort in the fact that she still came to him in his dreams, and as the nights wore on the dreams had become so vivid that they seemed to be more real than the world he awoke to.

Darien took his usual seat at the bar and waited for Andrew to greet him with his usual cup of coffee. Instead Andrew walked out from the back room and to the front of the arcade where he posted a "CLOSED" sign.

"Andrew why are you closing today?" Darien asked curiously, since Saturday was usually the arcade's busiest day of the week. Andrew ignored his question and led Darien to a booth. The pair sat across from each other…and after an awkward silence Andrew spoke.

"The day Se-Usagi left you promised that you would answer me truthfully when I asked you a few questions. I need you to do that for me now." Andrew spoke quickly he was nervous and in a rush. If this was the wrong decision he could be brought up on charges of treason against the moon kingdom.

Darien looked at him oddly but gave his friend a slow nod, suddenly becoming very nervous about whatever questions Andrew had to ask.

"Who is Serenity?" Andrew's first question could not have took Darien more by surprise. He stared open mouthed at his friend, he knew he had never mentioned Serenity to anyone, how did Andrew know?

"How do you know about her?" Darien asked wondering if he had somehow fallen asleep at the counter one day and talked in his sleep.

"Just answer the question Darien, we don't have time for this." Andrew said forcibly. It was the first time Darien had ever seen Andrew so serious. Darien looked away at first but then decided to look right at his friend as he spoke of his deepest secret.

"A girl- a princess I've had dreams about for as long as I can remember. Every single night I dream about her and I guess I feel in love with her, and I realized too late that I was dreaming of Usagi, only I was dreaming about her as the princess she should be." Andrew gave a stiff nod, trying not to give away anything to Darien as he thought of his next question. He had to be absolutely sure of Darien.

"Who is Endymion?" Andrew asked regarding Darien's eyes as he registered shock once again, but this time he knew better than to question it.

"He's the prince in my dreams…" He trailed off not sure if he wanted to admit the rest but Andrew's stare urged him on. "It's what Serenity calls me in my dreams. It's me, I am Prince Endymion." For the first time Darien said the name aloud and somehow it seems so right. As if he was Prince Endymion.

"The dreams what are they of? What do you see?" Andrew asked if Darien described the moon kingdom that was it, he was remembering in his dreams and that was enough for Andrew to go on. Enough of a chance to bring happiness to Serenity.

"They're of things that happened to them – to us, on the moon. Serenity is the moon princess and mainly they're of the last battle where Endymion- I was killed, and Serenity killed herself. The dreams seem so real to me, all the little moments with Serenity everything seems so real, but it can't be real. I mean last night I could smell the wood of library and hear Serenity's footsteps as she snuck up behind me, hear her laughter as I jumped at her soft touch, I know the feel of my arms wrapped around her better than anything else in the world. I've lost my mind to the dreams Andrew….and now you know it" Darien's words came out fast and panicked finally someone would know that he was crazy, he would lose his friend and get sent to some institution. But instead of treating him like crazy Andrew calmly asked his final question.

"Do you love her?" For a moment Darien wondered who Andrew was talking about, but then remembered that he had admitted that Usagi and Serenity were one.

"Yes" The word was barely a whisper only a breath but Andrew understood it.

"Then come let us go see your princess." As he spoke Andrew took a key from his pocket and grabbed Darien's hand. "Luna Repeto" As Andrew gave the command for the key to take them home it glowed with white light. The light expanded to engulf both Andrew and Darien, the latter of who was too wrapped up in the familiarity of it all to even question what was happening.

It seemed hours for the light to go away perhaps even days but when it did, the pair found themselves in an entirely different place. One glance told Darien it was the place in his dreams, and without even looking down he knew he was wearing the armor of Endymion, and for once he stopped doubting whether or not his dreams were real.

A/N: You love me now don't you! Sigh…next up Serenity's coronation…and the meeting of Serenity and Endymion…but it can't be that easy can it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright before you hate me at the end of this chapter may I just say that the beginning was REALLY REALLY fun to write. Because I can so picture this happening to Andrew. Anywho please keep reviewing it makes me happy and honestly it's the best way to guilt me into updating more. I mean come on I'm writing stories for you guys instead of planning my wedding doesn't that count for something…lol

Andrew heaved a great sigh when he saw that there was no one around the room of the palace that they had arrived. _Okay so I'm in the palace walls with an Earthling something I swore never to do when I became Ambassador. Is this technically treason or will they just kill me without calling it treason._

Andrew looked down at his clothes and noted happily that they had transformed into his Moon attire. With a smile he realized that Darien might fit in if only… "AHHH!" Andrew's scream jolted Darien out of his reverie from where he was standing by the window looking at Earth.

"Lousy reincarnated saviors of the Universe why can't you teleport like normal people?" Andrew practically screamed his frustration as he saw that instead of his clothes transforming into Moon attire they felt like transforming into the armor that clearly marked him an Earthling. Armor that any palace guard would spot from a mile away….and not only was he wearing his armor but he was standing by a window!

Darien gave Andrew a quizzical look but he couldn't decide what he was more confused about…lousy reincarnated savior of the universe or what was different about his transformation.

Andrew gave a sigh. "Right what am I yelling at you for? You don't even know what's going on…and since I arrived a day early no one is going to be looking here for awhile. The only problem is neither are my things…meaning I have nothing for you to change into." Darien simply stared as his friend rambled on in his own panic.

"Andrew calm down, don't think so hard, explain it to me and maybe we can figure this out together." But at Darien's words Andrew became even more panicked.

"Right I am thinking to hard those crazed telepathic nitwits will find me if I think too much. You know when I'm reincarnated I can't wait until it's my turn to be a pain in someone else's ass. And with my luck Serenity will go ahead with the wedding without even seeing you." Darien's face paled as he began to realize just what Andrew was rambling on about. He ran over and grabbed his friend by the shoulders holding him firmly and looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean wedding?" Darien's voice was harsh and commanding, this was one question he would have the answer to.

Andrew finally stopped his rambling long enough to calm down and speak to his old friend. "Serenity is turning 20 and as such she comes into her birthright. She is to be crowned Queen of the Silver Moon and Leader of the Lunar Union. Effectively starting her reign as Queen of the civilized universe, but we have this all-knowing all conservative old rule council that believes that no Queen can rule effectively alone. They see weakness in an unmarried Queen, they are forcing her to be married before she is crowned. So as per Serenity's orders they are to have the wedding the day before she and her new husband are to be crowned King and Queen." Andrew took a deep breath as he stopped speaking. Darien released him and went to sit upon the bed that was placed against one wall.

"To think I've come all this way to finally start accepting my dreams as real, and I may lose her." Darien looked out at the window once more. It was all surreal and yet he could not question it, it all felt right, normal, real somehow. He knew there was nothing Andrew could say that would come as any shock to him. "Who am I Andrew? Who am I really?" Darien looked toward his friend with weary eyes.

_Here it comes. This is so Serenity's job or even Amy's job. I barely passed lunarian history. _Andrew shook the thoughts out of his head and scanned his mind for the highlights. He went and took a seat next to Darien and began.

"A thousand and some years ago this place was much as you see it now. This moon and its Allies lived in a time that is now known as the Silver Millennium. It was ruled by the beautiful Queen Selenity and was to be succeeded by her equally beautiful and benevolent daughter Serenity. When Serenity turned 16 it became time for her to choose a suitor, princes from every one of the moon's allies came to grand balls in order to win her heart. But it would be a Prince from the Moon's nearest enemy to earn her love. Prince Endymion would attend the balls always dressed in an elegant tuxedo and a white domino mask. At the time since he was Prince of Earth he was forbidden to have any direct contact with the Princess.

Eventually the Prince and Princess realized how deep their love was, but also how futile. As long as the Earth and Moon were at war they could never be together, so Serenity delayed suitors as long as possible. Queen Selenity learned of the love her daughter had and did her best to bring peace with Earth, but at the time there was a great unrest stirring on the Earth. A queen of the Negaverse named Beryl was winning over the minds of Endymion's people and they would not agree to peace with the moon. It was when Endymion was visiting Serenity that Beryl made her attack on the Earth Palace, her powers allowed her to kill the King and Queen, effectively gaining control of the Earth." At the news of his parents death in yet another life Darien grimaced but Andrew continued.

"Beryl's sights were set on the Moon Kingdom and the great power it possessed. The Lunarian line holds the Silver Crystal, a stone of a power so great it is unrivaled in the entire universe. So Queen Selenity asked Prince Endymion to stay and help protect her Kingdom knowing that if they defeated Beryl on the Moon, they would be able to free Earth as well. The battle was fierce and long, Beryl's power of the minds of the people of Earth was strong. She went so far as to control the minds of Endymion's closest friends and the lovers of Serenity's Senshi. It was not long before the Senshi fell and the Princess and her Prince were cornered on a balcony to face off again Beryl. Endymion tried to protect the Princess, but he fell at Beryl's hand. Serenity unable to deal with his death used his sword to kill herself."

At this Darien tried to interrupt unable to believe that the nightmares he had of his princess were truly real, that something so awful had happened. But Andrew held up his hand…he needed to finish his tale.

"Queen Selenity saw the destruction of her people and her kingdom, but most of all the death of her only daughter and she used the last of her strength to command the crystal to allow the Moon Kingdom to rise again. The people of the moon kingdom slept for a thousand years, and the crystal worked to rebuild the kingdom. For 100 years after that the people of the Moon lived with the knowledge that one day their fabled princess would return, and return she did, along with her Senshi and their lovers. For 19 years the Moon Kingdom lived in peace as Serenity grew she became a great leader. Traveling all over the universe in the name of peace. The only thing missing was Prince Endymion.

It came to be known not to long ago that the reason Endymion was not on the Moon, was that long ago he made a wish that he would harbor no doubt or fear of his love with Serenity. When he was reborn the crystal granted his wish and sent him to be reborn on Earth, with no memories of the Silver Millennium. That is why Serenity came to Earth that is why you meant so much to her. She has lived and died for you."

Finally finished with his story Andrew went and looked at Darien who seemed to be trying to take it all in. But something didn't fit.

"How do you know all this if you lived on Earth?" Darien asked.

"Because in Endymion's name Serenity wanted to finally have peace with the Earth, so she sent my family and I to Earth to monitor the people. To our surprise Earth seems to have gone back in technology, forgetting looking towards the stars and instead living within their own world. But I remain even after my parents have returned home to the Moon because I know how much it means to Serenity and I like it on Earth. I had been friends with you for years without ever recognizing you. After all the pictures I've seen and all the stories I've heard I never recognized you until Amy told me. I could not believe it." Andrew gave a slight smile as he thought back to falling over the stool.

"One more question…why are you so panicked about being found here?" Darien was really curious as to this point if all that Andrew was saying was true then shouldn't he be welcomed here?

"Because when I became ambassador to the Earth I took an oath never to expose our world. It is considered treason to bring a person of the Earth to the Moon, because according to the treaties peace has never been made and we are still enemies with the Earth. The only one who could get away with something like that is Serenity, who coincidentally is the only one that could pardon me if we are caught. Only problem is Serenity might not be too happy with me and for all I know would let me die, or the guards would take it upon themselves to punish me without even consulting her, or we could be killed in a barrage of fire. Strangely enough that's not what worries me the most."

Darien was about ready to give up trying to understand everything that was going on, but something in him compelled him to urge Andrew on. Andrew saw his look and had the argument in his mind, the endless debate that he'd been having over and over for the past year, wondering what to do.

"Years ago the council decided if in the event Endymion was not found then they would arrange for someone for her to marry. Remember the council ruled for 100 years without Serenity and they hold great influence over the people, perhaps not as much as Serenity, but they do hold the laws of the old lunarian kingdom and their advice is best taken. They wanted to please Serenity, they wanted to get the closest thing to an Earthling without actually getting an Earthling." Andrew gave a sigh of sadness and frustration…why couldn't things ever be easy. "I don't want this Darien, Serenity will not be happy and I won't be happy, she wants you, but Serenity's hurt. She doesn't want to need you, she doesn't want to come crawling back to someone who doesn't want her. I've tried to talk her out of it I've tried to get her to understand how you are but she wouldn't listen and I can't deny my Princess anything." Andrew turned away from Darien, he didn't want to say what he had to.

"What are you getting at Andrew?" Darien asked slowly.

"They chose me. I am betrothed to Serenity."

A/N: Like I said things can't be that easy! And it's about time I did a halfway decent cliffhanger for this story. Hope you guys like it! BTW: sorry the chapter is a little short but I had to end it here. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes Yes I know I have other stories…but but this one is just so much fun right now  do you all forgive me?

"What! You! How could you?" Darien shot up and glared at Andrew with hatred in his eyes.

"How could I? You're the one that broke her heart Darien. You're the one who pushed her away and now I'm being forced to marry a girl that is like my sister! I brought you here so that you could stop this wedding!" Andrew's own anger burst forth. He loved Serenity but the idea of marrying her was insane, he couldn't marry her…especially since she would need an heir and that…. Andrew shuddered…no they had to succeed!

Darien sighed and turned away from his friend. Andrew was right it was all his fault. "So what do we do?" He asked softly looking to Andrew who also seemed to have calmed.

"Well we sneak throughout the castle and try to get you in to see Serenity before the wedding. Which in theory since we're in the same castle shouldn't be too hard but in practice seeing as you are forbidden to be here and there is not a single person on the moon that would not recognize you…we might have a problem." Andrew voiced his idea having no idea how to implement it. He could call the generals and the senshi and have them help…but he wasn't supposed to be here yet and alerting the castle to his arrival might cause suspicion.

"If it will be so easy for me to be spotted why don't you try to get Us-Serenity to me?" Darien asked slowly looking toward his friend.

Andrew's head rose slowly from where it had been studying the floor. Yes! That would work…he could spend the rest of the day filling Darien in and trying to get him to accept his memories and then tomorrow he would find Serenity and bring him to his chambers! It would work and it would be flawless.

"Darien you're brilliant! Now we have to work on your memory!" The rest of the night Andrew spent telling Darien stories of his past as prince Endymion and asking Darien to relate all of his dreams. Andrew realized as Darien spoke that he was still not fully accepting everything that was happening and he was still keeping the memory of his past life locked away.

In the morning Andrew rose and quickly bathed and dressed, urging Darien to do the same once he had finished. "Hurry up and once you're done I'll leave to find Serenity." Andrew pushed him in the direction of the baths, hoping he would be done quickly so that he could get this over with and go back to being best man of the wedding instead of the groom.

"All done!" Darien called happily as he emerged from the baths once again wearing his armor… "You have no idea how hard it is to put this stuff on…but I figured it out…I think."

Andrew sighed and spent the next half hour arranging Darien's cape behind his back and attaching his blade around the waist instead of over the shoulder and fixing the royal crest so that it appeared over his chest and not on his back…when he finished Andrew was nearly ready to collapse on the bed in frustrated exhaustion.

"Reincarnated saviors of the Universe I swear you're more trouble than you're worth. Now you wait here and don't make a sound!" Andrew said as he left the room and walked with quick steps in the direction of Serenity's chambers. Unfortunately when he arrived he saw that she was not there and upon asking a maid learned that she had risen early and taken off. Andrew grumbled under his breath but began searching the castle.

…………………………Meanwhile in Andrew's Room………………..

Darien gazed out at the stars and the Earth wondering if yet again this wasn't another dream. Another long and lifelike dream. He could hardly tell the difference but yet this one was strange in that Andrew was there and that they had gone to sleep and awoke, something that never occurred in his dreams before.

"Perhaps I am just going crazy. All of this is too crazy too be real it must all be in my head." Darien was completely lost in his own thoughts and didn't see the maids come in to bring Andrew's belongings.

Both maids gave a shriek and dropped everything they were carrying. It was mere moments before the guards came rushing in through the doors.

"Earthling scum! Come to attack Ambassador Andeus!" The guards wasted no time in chaining the baffled Darien who seemed to forget about the sword at his side. He only noticed it as the guards were taking it away from him.

"Wait I know the Princess! I must have audience with Princess Serenity!" Darien cried, the words sounding oddly familiar as if he had been in this situation once before.

"The Princess will have no audience with the likes of you. She is too busy planning for the wedding that is to occur on the 'morrow." One of the guards spoke as the roughly carried Darien from the room and down to the palace dungeons.

Andrew isn't going to like this, Darien thought as he was thrown into a small cell.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Andrew wandered the palace finally realizing that Serenity must have run off to the gardens to think, as she often did when her mind was troubled.

It was among the red roses that he found her, gently stroking the petals of a rose in her hand. He slowly approached her and then took a seat beside her on the bench.

"You need not be shy Andrew tomorrow we shall be husband and wife." Serenity said with no emotion in her voice.

"Serenity you don't have to do this. Don't give up on him so easily!" Andrew cried out forgetting that he was supposed to take her to his chambers to talk.

"He doesn't love me Andrew! Why does everyone insist that I wait for someone who doesn't love or remember me? I will be Queen Andrew! And if I have to be wed to be Queen…then so be it. And if I have to marry someone other than my Endymion, you're the only one I'd choose, as long as I can get past seeing you as an elder brother." Serenity gave a small smile as she said the last but noticed no smile in Andrew's eye.

"Come with me to my chambers…I wish to show you something." Andrew said gently taking Serenity's hands in his. Serenity looked at him curiously but nodded and let him lead her to his chambers.

When they arrived Andrew opened the door with a grand flourish and waited for the gasp of surprise that never came. Serenity looked cautiously around the room before turning to Andrew who still had his arms flung wide in a manner to present his surprise.

"Forgive me Andrew but is there something here you wish me to see?" Andrew finally lost his smile and looked around the room. He smacked his forehead, and upon seeing that his belongings had arrived realized what must have happened. Andrew gaped for a moment wondering what to tell Serenity when a maid burst into the room.

"Serenity the council needs you immediately!" The maid said bowing to the Princess and urging her forth.

"I am sorry Andrew but you will have to show me another time I must go." Serenity spoke quickly as she followed the maid wondering just what the council wished to discuss.

Andrew gulped and ran towards the Guardian chambers. Lita and Nephrite's door was the first one he came too and he banged upon it mercilessly.

Lita came to the door in a huff wondering who would dare wake her at such an early hour, but upon seeing Andrew leaped into his arms. Instead of returning the hug he pushed her away and held her in front of him.

"Gather everyone and meet me in my chambers, there is a problem." Andrew spoke quickly and firmly that Lita had no choice but to nod and head right off to tell Nephrite.

Andrew went back to his chambers and it was not long before six senshi and four generals burst in. They all looked to Andrew.

"What is the meaning of this Andrew?" Haruka shouted wondering what had come over the unusually serious man.

"Okay see I don't want to marry Serenity, so I talked to Darien and he admitted he loved her…so I thought I'd bring Darien here so that he could tell Serenity and you know they could get married and not me. So this morning I went to find Serenity and bring her here but once I did Darien was gone. The maids must have seen them when they came to bring my things and called the guards on him! So I was hoping you guys could get him out of the dungeon." Andrew said the last meekly hoping they would forgive him.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner we could have helped!" Ami asked angrily hating having to fix other people's messes when they did things wrong.

"Yeah Yeah yell at me later bust Darien out of prison now." Andrew said impatiently. The Senshi looked at each other and then shrugged.

"We don't have the power to get him out the only one with that authority is Serenity…and she should already be with the council now preparing for tomorrow." Mina said softly. "We won't see her again until you marry her."

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be with the council as well? I mean they've got to prepare you for becoming King and all." Jedite's voice was mournful as he looked toward Andrew. Why had everything gone so horribly wrong.

"Well until they call me I'm not moving…the rituals don't take that long do they?" Andrew asked hoping he would have at least a few more hours to help plan Darien's rescue.

"Well Serenity moved up the wedding to tomorrow morning and considering you still have to be presented to the council, presented to the spirit of Queen Selenity, give your vows to protect the crown…" Zoicite was stopped by Andrew's hand as he did not wish to hear anymore.

"Right well regardless of when the council calls me you guys have to bust Darien out and figure out someway for him to see Serenity and for them to reconcile so that I'm not marrying her and he is!" Andrew spoke the last with determination. He would not have Serenity be miserable for the rest of his life and he would not marry a girl he saw as his sister.

"Lord Andeus the council requests your presence." Andrew sent a scowl toward the maid and she went off running.

"Get. Him. Out." He growled as he left to follow the maid.

"Right so anyone have any ideas on how to bail out Lord Grouchy?" Haruka asked looking toward the others.

"Well if we can just get down to the dungeons I can use my computer to unlock the door to his cell. But getting back up without being seen will be more difficult. Everyone recognizes his earth garb if they don't recognize his face." Ami said hoping the others could figure out the rest of the plan.

"We could always have you girls distract the guards and then we could have Darien use the Luna pen to disguise himself as Nephrite. The guards always assume we four travel together so they probably won't notice that three came down but four went up." Malachite said looking toward Nephrite who nodded.

"Well it's worth a try seeing as we really don't have time to waste. Haruka and Michelle, why don't you guys try and find a way to get Serenity by herself, while we break out Endymion." Haruka and Michelle both nodded and Mina pulled the Luna pen out of her subspace pocket.

"Alright guys lets go, Nephrite you keep a close eye out and we'll be back as soon as we can." Lita called as she went in the direction of the other senshi.

They easily found their way to the dungeon and it was not long before Mina had captured the full attention of the guards. Malachite kept a close eye on her the others focused on getting Darien out.

"Here Darien hold this up and say 'Luna Pen turn me into Nephrite.'" Mina said handing him the pen. Darien looked at her like she was crazy but she urged him on. Darien shrugged and realized he just wanted to get out of prison and he didn't want to argue.

"Luna Pen turn me into Nephrite!" Darien was shocked as swirls of pink formed around him and when they stopped he noticed he was wearing something similar to the rest of the generals except tinted in Nephrite's signature green.

"Alright Ami quick open the door and let him out." Ami quickly pressed a few buttons on her computer and the prison door swung slightly open. Darien slipped out and closed the door silently. Slowly they began to make their way back towards the guards.

"Well I don't know how that earthling got here, we're just lucky he was discovered before anything could happen to Andeus." Malachite said hoping to give up the impression they had come to interrogate the prisoner.

"It doesn't matter how he got here, we'll make an example of him, Earth will see what happens when they try and kill one our ambassadors." Zoicite said as they walked past the guards. As they did Mina waved bye and happily followed the others.

It seemed that none of them could breathe until they finally made it safely within Andrew's chambers. Mina showed Darien how to detransform and for a few moments no one said anything as they debated what to do.

"First things first we need to find out if Haruka and Michelle have been able to get Serenity alone." Nephrite said trying to break the silence.

"No such luck she's too busy running around planning the coronation and the wedding that we can't even get near her" Michelle said coming into the room. "Haruka is still trying but it doesn't look good."

"Well then I have another plan but in order for that to work two things need to happen." Mina looked to Darien as she spoke.

"One Darien needs to accept his past and two we get him to switch places with Andrew and marry Serenity instead." Everyone gaped at her as she finished but none more so than Darien.

"You can't honestly mean to have Serenity marry Darien without knowing do you?" Jedite asked.

"She'll know the second she approaches the alter and if at that point she really want to marry Andrew it's up to her but we don't have much of a choice. She loves Endymion and she'd do anything to marry Endymion" Mina spoke firmly her eyes never leaving Darien.

"Listen Us-Sere whatever her name is means the world to me but you can't just expect me to marry her just like that?" Darien said looking at all of them like they were crazy.

"It's either marry her or lose her forever Darien. And it's not like you're going to want to refuse once you accept your memories." Lita said eying him.

"What do you mean? How do I accept them? I mean they're all just dreams." Darien's voice was filled with confusion as he spoke.

"They are not dreams they are memories of you past self trying to get through. Trying to get you to remember Serenity. You love her Darien. You have loved her more than life itself, you died for her. You need to accept your past self Darien." Raye walked toward him as he spoke hoping to help him.

"So what do I do?" Darien asked cautiously wondering what was about to happen.

"Close your eyes and picture Serenity. Let your love for her fill you, do not doubt it, do not doubt her, just let yourself be filled with love." Raye looked Darien directly in the eyes as she spoke and did not turn away until he obeyed.

He stayed there with his eyes closed for several moments, long enough that the scouts began to wonder if his memories could ever be unlocked. But Darien did not give up and soon his body glowed silver. The symbol of the earth burst forth on his forehead and the light coming from it filled the room.

When it ended Darien opened his eyes and then everyone gathered waited expectantly.

"Prince Endymion?" Jedite ventured.

"No need to be so formal Jed, Endy is fine." The senshi gave a cheer and ran to embrace their prince. The generals waited with grins on their faces and then hugged the prince themselves.

"It has been much too long my friend." Malachite said not bothering to hide the tear that fell from his eye.

"So how do we go about stopping Andrew from marrying my fiancee? Endymion asked as he looked round to the others.

"Easy we just have to get you to switch places with Andrew when he's changing into his Tux for the wedding." Zoicite said.

For the rest of the night the senshi and the generals talked with Endymion catching up on old times and filling him in on everything that had been going on on the moon while he had been trapped on Earth.

A/N: not as long as I wanted but I hope you guys liked it. Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I know another break between updates but at least this time it was only a week….and I see this story being done unless you all would like an epilogue.

BTW: I have an image of Less than a Pearl by Enya playing as Serenity is walking down the aisle. So yeah if you have it play it creates this really awesome mood…if not then well hopefully I create a really awesome mood.

Serenity wiped a tear from her eyes, pleading that no more would follow. She couldn't be crying as she walked down the aisle. She was to be Queen, she was to have the power to protect her people, all her dreams were coming true except for one…and now it seemed like the most important one of all. She looked up at the portrait of her and Endymion that hung in the room. They were so happy and peaceful, Serenity could not remember the last time she had smiled like that.

"Your highness, it is time." A member of the council came to take Serenity's hand and lead her to the palace chapel. It would all be over soon, son there would be no chance of her ever marrying her true love. Time flew by as the maids rushed to make sure Serenity's hair and dress were perfect. When they finally placed the pearl tiara and handed her white roses, Serenity felt another tear fall. The maids looked sadly at one another but gently lead Serenity to the chapel doors.

The music began softly at first and Serenity watched sadly as the flower girl walked down the aisle. Moments later both doors were flung open and the music rose and the singers began praising their princess. With each step, Serenity felt as if the petals upon the carpet were bits of her soul being crushed and broken. She walked slowly as she was meant to, she kept her eyes down, trying for just a moment to pretend it was Endymion and not Andrew waiting at the alter.

But halfway down the aisle she could not take it anymore. She looked up to see the generals standing and facing her with solemn faces, and next to them stood Andrew, his face was expressionless as he watched her. Serenity felt another tear fall softly from her face and this time she made no move to wipe it away. Beneath her veil no one seemed to notice but she thought she saw Andrew frown for a moment. She looked toward the scouts who awaited her at the other side of the altar. They looked beautiful, but their faces held the same solemn expression as the generals.

Her head was down again as she finally reached the alter, but she looked up as she turned to Andrew to take his hand. As her eyes rose she saw that both the generals and Andrew had backed away to reveal another reaching for her hand. Serenity forced herself to keep from flying into the arms of her Endymion. He was real, standing before her in his armor, just like she had always dreamed.

"Endymion…" she spoke softly wishing that it was not a dream. Wishing that he was finally there with her.

"Serenity it is finally time." He said with his beautiful smile as he took her hand. Serenity tore her eyes from Endymion to face the alter. But neither could keep from making side glances at the other as the sage spoke.

"By the power and love of the great goddess Selene I pronounce you Prince Endymion Terra and you Princess Serenity Selene, husband and wife." At those words Endymion could not even wait for the sage's permission to wrap Serenity in his arms and kiss her, as he did he felt the emptiness and longing of two lifetimes finally be replaced by love.

Everyone in the church stood and clapped. Most wiped tears from their eyes as they finally saw the marriage that was always supposed to be and for the first time since her rebirth they saw their princess truly happy.

When they finally pulled apart they were led by the senshi, the generals, and the council to a chamber where the Silver Crystal was kept, but instead of one pedestal there were two. Serenity gave a curious look to Endymion and the council, but they ignored it as Endymion went to approach the second pedestal.

"As Prince Endymion of the Earth and the only surviving heir to the throne, I call upon my birthright." As he finished his words Endymion's body began to glow with golden light and from within him emerged the golden crystal of the Earth. Endymion carefully took the crystal in his hands and placed it on the pedestal.

Endymion stepped back and knelt before the golden crystal as Serenity knelt before the silver crystal. It was then that the council stood before them and the crystals.

"We call upon the great goddesses Selene and Gaia to recognize the union of the Earth and Moon. We call upon the Silver Crystal to recognize Princess Serenity as your Queen." It was here that the council waited for the crystal to bathe Serenity in light to acknowledge her as Queen. But to the surprise of everyone the crystal bathed both Serenity and Endymion in a brilliant white light. A voice rang out through the chamber.

"Prince Endymion you have always protected Serenity with your life, and you have given your life to protect her and her people. For this my power will be yours to use in return to protect the kingdom you will build together. Rise King Endymion and Queen Serenity of the white moon!" Everyone gathered and watched in surprise as crowns appeared on the heads of both Serenity and Endymion. The pair stood slowly.

The council though quickly recovered, and went through the rituals of the golden crystal, since no earthling was there to do it. It was then that the golden crystal acknowledged Serenity just as the silver Crystal had recognized Endymion.

…………………………………………..

Once the coronation was finished Endymion led his bride to the balcony outside their room. He wrapped his arms around her as they stared at the night sky together.

"Oh sweet Sere, this is the happiest moment of my both my lives to know that you are finally mine. It took over a thousand years but finally you are my wife just as you were always meant to be." He pressed her head against his chest and rested his head upon hers, wanting to be as close to her as possible and never let her go.

"Yes Endy, finally things are as they should be. I was so scared I'd lost you forever, I thought my soul would die. I love you." Silent tears began to fall from Serenity's eyes as she released all the sadness she had been feeling and let herself be overtaken with love and relief.

"By the Gods Serenity I swear I will never leave you again, and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I have never been so scared when Andrew brought me here as Darien and told me you were too be married. Even when I didn't know who I was I still knew I could not live a life without you. I love you Usako." Endymion held her tighter feeling the love that he had been without for all those long years on Earth.

Suddenly Endymion released her and held her out to face him. Serenity looked back at him confused as he stared directly into her eyes.

"You made me jealous of a girl!"

A/N: I know it's not very long…but not much was needed unless you guys want an epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Yay! Epilogue! Now after this the only way to continue the story is have a sequel and unless you guys give me ideas for that it's not happening because I'm stumped…so here's an epilogue for those that wanted it and if you didn't…well don't read it. BTW: I hope you like the song I'm thinking of either that or butterfly kisses for the Father-Daughter dance at my wedding.

Endymion stood out on the balcony staring at the stars. His beloved wife was miles away visiting the Outer Scouts, and his spirit was filled with loneliness. He wondered how he could have ever doubted the feeling of love and passion that flowed within him. He thought of the years wasted and the pain he put his beloved through, he forced back a tear as he knew he had been the cause of her pain for years.

"Why so glum my friend? That wife of yours will be here tomorrow, surely you can spend one more night without her. But then again you two have apparently been very busy during your evening hours." Andrew said with a wink as Endymion turned to face him.

"Andrew! What pray tell do I owe this honor of your nose burying itself into my lovelife?" Endymion said with a smile as he embraced his old friend.

"Well it's probably not my place to tell you but now that I've opened my big mouth, you'll end up beating me if I don't tell…though Reika will likely kill me for telling." Andrew backed away from Endymion as he pondered his dilemma.

"Andrew…what are you getting at?" Endymion asked knowing there was little his friend would hide from him.

"Serenity has been gone for what a month now?" Andrew began, Endymion grimaced and then nodded as a reply.

"Well she sent word to Reika that her dress would have to be modified, apparently her waist has grown quite a bit. So unless that wife of yours is making a bigger pig of herself than usual she's pregnant." Andrew finished with a flourish enjoying the look of shock on Endymion's face.

"Serenity is pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" With a small frown Endymion turned back toward the stars. "I don't even know how to be a father" he whispered softly but not too soft for it to be missed by Andrew's ears. He wanted to reassure his friend but knew enough when to leave him alone and let Serenity handle things.

Endymion's night was even more restless than the rest of the nights without Serenity. Now he had thoughts of how he would raise his child running through his head. Was he even ready for this? What if he messed up?

………………………………………………

In the morning the entire castle awaited the return of their Queen, except for Endymion. He watched from the balcony on the side of the castle. He would be able to see Serenity but unless she looked just right she would not be able to see him. He cursed his foolishness at hiding from his own wife, the woman he loved more than life itself, but how could he face her knowing that he wouldn't be a good father for her child?

From the crowd gathered in front of the castle Andrew looked up at Endymion. He slowly shook his head and took the hand of Reika. Instead of comforting him she shot her future husband an "I told you not to tell him" glare. Andrew cringed and focused on looking for Serenity's ship.

It arrived right on time and as soon as the doors opened Serenity burst forth, no doubt looking for the husband she had missed so much, but upon leaving the ship she saw no sign of Endymion. She pushed aside her sadness and went to greet the friends she had missed and all those who had come to welcome her home.

"Reika! Andrew! Not long now until the wedding, are you ready Andrew? If I recall you chickened out of the last one." Serenity gave a wink toward Andrew who laughed heartily.

"Yes but I doubt anyone involved thinks any less of me, in fact I think everyone involved is rather thankful, especially whoever you're carrying they have Endy instead of me for a father!" Andrew said with a smile as he nodded toward Serenity's protruding stomach. Serenity gave a slight frown at Andrew's words.

"So you know, am I then correct in assuming you have already told my husband." Serenity had a glint in her eye as she stared down upon Andrew.

"Yes milady, I am sorry you know how I am I can't refuse him anything." Serenity smiled at her friend.

"Nor can I." Serenity said softly to herself. "Is this knowledge the reason he is not here to welcome me home? Does he not want our child?" Serenity felt fear and anger welling up inside her as these thoughts entered her head.

"I do not believe that is what troubles him Serenity." Nephrite said coming up to his princess. "His Majesty did not have much of a family in either lifetimes, as a young prince of Earth he rarely saw his father and as Darien his family was killed when he was just a boy. I believe he fears how he will fare as a father." Serenity nodded slowly as realization came to her. Yes that did sound more like her Endymion.

"I believe I shall find him then and once he is cheered I shall return to help plan your wedding Reika. I'm so glad you decided to have it here at the palace!" Serenity gave her friend one last hug before running off in search of Endymion.

She came upon their bedroom and took a deep breath as she stepped inside. Endymion was still out on the balcony, it was always his place to think. He was far to deep within his own thoughts to notice her footsteps.

"I didn't expect the entire palace to welcome me home, though the one person I did expect was the one person missing. I guess that's what Raye is the spiritual one." Serenity said softly as she stood next to Endymion.

Enydmion didn't answer her as looked out on the balcony though a sigh of sadness escaped from his lips.

"I have one wish for our daughter Endymion, would you like to know what that is?" She saw a hint of surprise cross Endymion's face as she mentioned their daughter but it was soon replaced by sadness.

"She may not be every mother's dream for her little girl.  
And her face may not grace the mind of everyone in the world.  
But that's all right as long as I can have one wish I pray.  
When people look inside her life, I want to hear them say.

She's got her Father's eyes, her Father's eyes  
Eyes that find the good in things, When good is not around.  
Eyes that find the source of help, When help just can't be found.  
Eyes full of compassion, seeing every pain.  
Knowin' what you're going through, and feeling it the same.  
Just like her Father's eyes,

And on that day when we will pay for all the deeds we have done,  
Good and bad they'll all be had to see by everyone  
And when you're called to stand and tell just what you saw in her,  
More than anything I know, I want your words to be

She's got her Father's eyes, her Father's eyes  
Eyes that find the good in things, When good is not around.  
Eyes that find the source of help, When help just can't be found.  
Eyes full of compassion, seeing every pain.  
Knowin' what you're going through, and feeling it the same.  
Just like her Father's eyes"

Endymion looked over at his wife and gave her a sad smile. "You are the good one Serenity, and I am just the man lucky enough to have won your love. I know nothing of being a father."

Serenity cursed his stubbornness but forced her love and patience to return. "No Endymion you saw the good in me when I was just a mischievious princess that no one wanted to marry, you found a way to help me and my people in the great battle, on earth you were willing to end of suffering of a girl you didn't even know, and you've always understood the problems of others, that is what makes you a great King Endymion and it is what will make you a great father as well. Love and cherish our daughter as you do me Endymion and she could ask for no better."

"Oh Sere." Endymion turned and wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. She was his life, somehow she always managed to know his feelings and know just how to quell all of his worries. "I love you."

"I love you too Darien." Serenity gave him a wink as she pulled away "but come now we have a wedding to plan."

------------3 years later--------------------------------------

"Rini! Rini! Endy! Now where could those two have run off to?" Serenity wandered the castle and finally ended up in the commons outside the garden. There she saw them and it was a sight that made soft laughter ring from her lips. Endymion King of Silver Millenium was crawling around in the grass being chased by his young daughter. Rini apparently grew tired of the chase and leaped onto her father's back.

Endymion then began to gallop like a horse and gave his daughter a ride down the hill. Eventually he tired and took his daughter in his arms and laid down with her upon his chest. Serenity felt safe to approach then and came up beside her husband just as Rini was snuggling in his chest.

"I love you daddy" She whispered softly before drifting off to sleep having tired from the day's activities.

Enydmion's face was filled with shock as he registered his daughter's words.

"She loves me Sere, I I am a good father."

"Yes Endy you are a wonderful father just like I always knew you would be."

"We're a family Sere, a real family and my daughter loves me as I love her. There is no better feeling in the world Sere." Endymion whispered as he clutched his sleeping daughter to his chest.

"No Endy there isn't." Serenity said as she found a space on her husband's chest that her daughter wasn't occupying, and laid down her head. The pair watched the clouds overhead and listened to the soft breathing of their daughter, not needing to say a word, just simply being filled with love and happiness.

A/N: YAY! Lots of fun and sap…I hope you all liked this story!


End file.
